Labyrinth Shield
by AthenasWarlock
Summary: Fresh from a dark guild, young mage Damien Herondale is in need of a guild. Unaccepted, hated and shunned Damien desperately tries to find his place in Fiore.
1. Chapter 1

**Labyrinth Shield - Chapter One - Joining Labyrinth Shield**

Immediately, I feel their eyes on me as I walk into the Fairy Tail Guild hall. They're all judging me because they probally know who I am. Most people do. Gray Fullbuster's student. The still living one of the duo who joined a Dark Guild.

I sigh, and begin to walk to Natsu who I see at the bar talking with his girlfriend, Lucy.

I catch sight of myself in the mirror, and realise I look pretty rough. My medium length brown hair is kind of dirty, and the white streak in it is tinged gray. My angular face is unshaven and stubbly, my dark brown eyes piercing. I must look fairly strange, walking around shirtless but wearing a scarf. My muscular, pale body on show to the world. As an Ice/Snow mage I despise shirts. They restrict movement and make me feel warm. I wear a scarf mostly to cover my ring, but kind of for irony.

"Where is Gray?" I demand as I reach Natsu. Lucy mumbles a goodbye and leave, and Natsu looks at me with that stupid grin of his.

"He's on a job, dweeb," He says in his dorky voice, "Why do you want to know?"

I grit my teeth, painfully aware of how stupid I must look and sound. "I want to join Fairy Tail." I say finally, quickly realising I sounded way to certain. I clear my throat, and nervously wait for an answer.

As I expected, Natsu just laughs. I deeply sigh, and silently pray for Gray to turn up.

I'm vaguely aware of four people walking into the Guild Hall and toward us but I pay no attention.

"Well?" I demand. That just makes him laugh more. What an obnoxious douche. Gray would never act like this, he's caring. Or at least towards his students.

"You really expect a traitor like you to be allowed into Fairy Tail? You've got to be kidding me!" He says as the four people arrive at the bar.

"Can't I just wait for-" I begin, but I'm interrupted by one of the four people.

"Hey Natsu! Long time no see," he says in a carefree way. He has long, dark blue hair and strangely dark blue eyes. He wears a light blue short sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. He reminds me a little of Natsu, but blue.

Natsu turns his back on me, and starts talking with them. I have to resist the urge to make an ice sword.

"Hey Lucious! My fellow Dragon Slayer," He says to the blue haired guy, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to train with you guys, for the Grand Magic Games!" Lucious says, grinning. He's has a slightly chubby face, despite his athletic body. He's a little bit tanned. Not my type. Dragon Slayers are not even slightly my type.

"They're not for ages Lucious, but sure, let's train," Natsu says. He grabs Lucious' arm and drags him away. They're followed by two women who came in, I don't get a good look at them.

I notice one remains, she sits at the bar and sighs. She has long blonde hair which goes down to her breasts, and she wears a pretty and colourful dress that goes almost to her ankles. She looks over at me, standing there like a rejected idiot, and I notice her beautiful sky blue eyes. Despite me having no interest in women, I still can't help but to notice how beautiful she is.

"Apple Martini please Mirajane," she says, and I notice the bartender for the first time.

"Sure Alois, coming right up. Anything for you?" She asks, looking at me. She has a sweet voice, and nice white hair. She's also obviously pretty.

"No thanks," I mumble. She nods and gives a warm smile, and walks away.

Alois looks at me, her pale blue eyes scanning me. Now I sort of wish I wore shirts.

"Why don't you wear a shirt?" She asks, clearly puzzled. She has a high, yet somehow relaxing voice.

"I don't like heat," I answer simply.

"Ice Mage?" She asks, to which I just nod. "I use Hell-Fire and healing, and I know a tracking spell or two. Yet I have feeling we could get on fine!" She says joyfully. Mirajane returns with her exchange pleasantries and Mirajane leaves.

"I haven't heard of Hell-Fire before," I say, a little curious.

"Well, I'm the only one that uses it. It's amazing, even Natsu can't eat it!" I can instantly tell she adores her magic, yet she suddenly changes the topic. "Say, you need a new guild right? Talk to Raven."

I'm shocked by her friendliness, almost everyone I've met is hostile towards me. "Who?" I ask.

She giggles for some unknown reason, "Our guild master. Raven Wrathbringer. She accepts people who were... You know?"

"Okay. She went out, right?" I ask. Alois nods. "Well, thanks. I'll go talk to her."

"Okay!" She says perkily, I leave her there, sipping her Apple Martini.

I walk into the Fairy Tail training ground, and see Lucious and Natsu fighting. Shockingly, Lucious seems to be winning. He's clearly a water dragon slayer. One girl stands near by, smiling with amusement. She has long brown hair and bright cyan eyes. She's average height and wears a black shirt with the Labyrinth Shield guild emblem on it. She has a crimson beanie, with matching jeans. I nervously approach her, and her smile turns to a scowl.

"What do you want?" She snaps.

"I'm just wondering where Raven is," I say simply. So much for this guild being friendly.

"She went to the hill nearby," she tells me, turning away. I sigh deeply, and leave the Guild Hall from a side entrance.

It takes me a few minutes to get the the hill. I passed it on my way here, so I knew where it was. It's a cloudy day, but still the heat makes me want to go inside. I sigh, and spot a woman sitting and staring at a spot in the distance.

She has black, tinged red spikey hair. She has a black midriff top on, and uncomfortable looking leather black trousers. She also wears knee high brown boots. I don't like the look of her, but I'll have to learn to like someone like her if I wish to join her guild.

I approach, and notice she wears a black eyepatch. Her one eye is yellow.

"Raven?" I ask her, nervously. She doesn't look at all approachable.

"What?" She snaps, looking up. "Oh, it's you. Damien Herondale, right?" She asks, squinting at me. For the second time in one day, I consider starting to wear shirts.

"Yes, Damien Targaryen Herondale," I say, wanting to make clear who I am before asking if I can join hey guild.

"I reconize you. I know who you are, but I'm sure I've seen you before..." She says.

I roll my eyes, wondering if she is mocking me. "I'm the only survivor of the Tartarus guild, that might be why." I snap.

"Oh." She says, I sense a conversation change is necessary. "What do you want?" Her tone has changed from cruel and mocking to weary.

"Alois said to ask if I can join Labyrinth Shield," I say quickly, expecting yet another rejection.

She considers for a moment before speaking; "Demonstrate your power," she request simply. I nod, and consider what to do to prove myself worthy.

I splay my hands in front of me, making ice spikes protrude outward from the ground. Shockingly, impaled on the spikes is my mother, her mouth wide in an 'O' shape. Dead by my hands.

I'm aware of me gasping, and falling back. Then the image of my dead mother fades, and I fall back on the grass.

"Are you okay?" she asks, not really sounding concerned, "Did using such little magic exhaust you?" Her tone is back to mocking and cruel.

"No, it didn't," I snap. I stand up, and sigh. Just a memory. Not real. Not anymore... "What do you think?" I ask, clicking my fingers and letting the ice disappear.

"You can join." She says sharply. I frown, thinking that seemed way to easy.

"Well, thanks." I say stupidly.

"I'll tell Ezrith, she'll put the emblem on you when you get to the Guild Hall. I have business to deal with," Raven says and walks swiftly back towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. I follow, easily keeping up with her fast pace. The positives of being very tall.

I only have a moment to realise Ezrith is the rude girl before we arrive.

We get to the training ground, and I see Ezrith, Lucious, Natsu and Alois are sitting on benches and talking. Raven approaches, shutting up their chatting. Alois smiles brightly at Raven.

"Ezrith, get back to the guild hall and give Damien his emblem, he's joining the Guild. I have business to deal with," Raven says quickly, and then walks away, leaving me standing in front of the quartet. I do not like Raven Wrathbringer.

Alois breaks the silence by jumping up and hug tackling me to the ground. I know what will happen next, but it doesn't prevent it!

She leaps off, screaming in pain. I didn't injure her, or at least not on purpose. I get up, panicking that I made the only nice person hate me.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! I'm too cold to touch!" I yell, she doesn't seem to be in pain anymore, but she looks shocked. She gets up and bats her dress off.

"That's sad..." She says, sorrow etched in her voice.

"I sort of deserve it," I tell her before asking; "Are you hurt?" Natsu, Ezrith and Lucious are on their feet, looking concerned. Me and Alois face each other.

"No. I'm fine. I just wish I could hug you. It seems like you need it," she says. I have the ridiculous urge to cry, so I hang my head and wait for someone to speak. No one has been this nice since Gray or Daniel. I haven't seen Gray for around a year, and I miss him. I talked to him last a while after the fall of Tartarus.

"Not to interupt your moment, but we should go back to Labyrinth Shield," Ezrith says, "It's in Wychelm." She says. I've never been to Wychelm. It's a quiet town, and last time I knew it didn't have a guild so Labyrinth Shield must be quite new. Or they might have moved locations.

I recall that Wychelm has an odd pronunciation. Witch Elm. I'm pretty sure it's a very old town.

"That's miles away!" I say, and at the same time Natsu says "I wish you could have stayed longer."

Natsu and I glare at each other for a moment before Lucious speaks.

"I have super speed, sort of," He says, he has a sort of goofy voice. "I can get us there in seconds."

Ezrith turns to Natsu, "Well, I wish we could stay longer, but we have to get him his emblem." She says 'him' like you would say Satan. I don't have time to wonder what her problem is with me, but I make a mental note to find out later.

"Okay, see you soon," Natsu says, He flashes us a goofy grin, and heads inside.

Lucious holds out his arm, Ezrith and Alois grab onto it.

"Erm," I say, I can't touch skin. Instead I grab his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asks, flashing a Natsu like grin. So arrogant.

"Ready." I say, but before I can finish wind rushes around me, and I get incredibly dizzy.

"Wow!" I gasp, realising a large change of scenery. I look up at a large, church like building which must be the Labyrinth Shield guild hall. "Are we in Wychelm?" I ask. Lucious grins and nods.

"Let's get inside," Ezrith says, walking up ths steps and opening huge doors. Lucious follows her like a puppy, and Alois walks beside me.

"He does that sometimes, she's a sort of role model and savior for him," Alois explains. She reminds me a little of Mirajane.

"Okay," I say, not entirely sure how to answer to such random and kind of deep infomation. We walk into the hall, and I sharply inhale.

We step into a well lit room, with a ton of wooden tables and chairs and a high roof. Most of it seems to be mahogany. I notice a huge request board, spanning an entire wall. On the opposite site is a large bar. Behind the bar is a large woman, with dark skin and black hair. She smiles a huge smile and walks across the guild hall towards us.

I then notice the lack of people.

"Where is everyone?" I ask Alois.

"On jobs, the guild has about twenty members, who work or stay at home a lot," she explains. I nod, glad Alois is here.

"Ezrith, Lucious and Alois! You're home!" The woman says. She pulls Ezrith into a bear hug, then stands back and looks at us as if admiring art. "Who might you be?" She asks me.

"Damien Herondale," I say, expecting her to scream for the town to hide their children.

"Oh. You poor, poor boy. I know about you. I'm Shalaid. I know everything. It's why my boobs are so big!" She says, then loudly laughs. I have no idea how to react, but I instantly know she'll blabber on a lot. Ezrith and Lucious laugh openly, while Alois giggles.

"You do know a lot, Shalaid," Ezrith says, "If you'll excuse me, I have to mark him." She says 'him' rudely again.

"Okay hun! Lucious, Alois, do you guys want some drinks?" Shalaid, Alois and Lucious walk towards the bar. Alois gives me a look as if to say sorry, but nevertheless, I'm left alone with Ezrith who isn't hiding her hatred.

She walks to a table, and I follow.

"What colour?" She asks.

"Black." I answer.

"Where?"

"Over my heart."

She stamps on the Guild Emblem, and I feel a strange warm through me. A good warm. I'm part of something, part of a guild. I have a new home. New friends. After Daniel... I didn't think I'd ever be happy again. But now I may have found happiness. You know, despite Ezrith hating me. Lucious might hate me too.

"Thanks," I say, and walk to join Alois.

Once I get there, Lucious loudly announces he wants to go on a job with us.

"Sure," Alois says, "I want to kill stuff." This coming from the friendly girl surprises me slightly.

"Okay, I'll get to stab things," Ezrith says, and I swear she looks at me with a cruel sideways glance.

"I'm probally not as good as you guys, but sure," I say.

"It's settled. I'll find us a job!" Lucious says. Ezrith follows him to the request board.

I smile kindly at Shalaid, who frowns at me. Alois is sipping an Apple Martini. "Hun, not to be rude, but I think you should shower before your job!" She says.

"Oh gods," I say, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry, the past year-"

"I know, I know... It's fine. They're showers upstairs, you'll easily find them and some towels." She tells me.

"Thank you" I say, and head for the stairs.

"Welcome to Labyrinth Shield!" Shalaid and Alois say together as I leave, smiling. Everything happened so fast, my head hurts slightly. This morning I had no guild, no home, no friends. Now I have a Guild, maybe even a home, and maybe even a friend or two. I can only hope this will last.


	2. Chapter 2

**LABYRINTH SHIELD – CHAPTER TWO – SNATCHERS BY THE RIVER**

I take quite a long shower and consider all the possible directions my future could take now. I feel I may over think it slightly.

One option is that the people of Labyrinth Shield hate and kill me. Another option is that they hate me and I leave and die alone. Another is they like me and we die in battle together in a few years. Another is that they hate me and Gray takes me in as a room mate and then we fall in love and get married. Not that I'd complain...

I get out the shower, dry off and get dressed into jeans and shoes. I put my ring on it's chain around my neck, and then add my scarf. I feel incomplete when not wearing my ring, but I like it covered to avoid questions about Daniel.

I walk down the stairs, but stop before I enter the main room. I hear whispering voices.

"Ezrith, give him a chance! He's a good guy!" That's Alois.

"I have to agree with her hun, it's not his fault about what-" Shalaid.

"Don't even talk about that!" Ezrith snaps.

"Sorry, hun." Shalaid says.

I walk back up a few steps, and loudly walk down and into the main room. I feel bad for ease dropping, but now I understand a little about why Ezrith hates me. Maybe a dark guild hurt her in some way?

"Damien! You look so much better!" Shalaid shrieks, walking to the bar and scooping up a beer. She offers it to me.

"No thanks, I don't drink-" I begin, but she interrupts.

"I love your streak hun!" She says, putting the beer down and pointing to the white streak above my forehead.

"Shalaid, don't suffocate him! We have a job to do," Lucious says. Even though he said it jokingly, I sense the arrogance all Dragon Slayers have. Since I met Natsu, I have always hated them.

"Sorry, hun."

"It's fine," I reassure her. She's like the over caring mother I never had. "What job are we going on?" I ask, walking over to Lucious, Ezrith and Alois who has yet another Apple Martini in her hand.

"There are Snatchers down by the river, we need to 'dispose' of them," Ezrith says with a smile that I assume means she is at least trying to be nice.

"Snatchers are awful," I comment. Snatchers are weird creatures who don't have a known true form. They take the appearance of Human's, and powers of mages and use them against us. You can't use magic against them efficently, so you have to use weapons. "Do you have an armory?" I ask, feeling poor and low.

"We're going shopping," Lucious says with a bright smile.

"Um. Well, I don't have any money. At all." I say, very, very embarresed.

"It's fine! I'm rich, so I can buy you some weapons," Lucious says. I don't bother questioning this, out of fear he will give me his life story.

"I'll pay you back," I say, to which he just nods. We wave goodbye to Shalaid and leave the guild hall.

We leave the Guild Hall and begin walking through the beautiful town of Wychelm. We quickly arrive at a shop called "Amatis' Armoire" and enter. I'm taken away by the beauty of it all. Swords and axes line one wall, and long ranged weapons such as throwing knives and archery kits line another. A lot of them are decorated beautifully.

"Ezrith, why ever do you need weapons?" A woman asks. She has long black hair in a bun and a pleased look on her face. She's tall and has malused hands.

"We're fighting Snatchers, Amatis," Alois answers for her. Alois walks to Amatis and hugs her. Amatis gives a warm smile and hugs back.

"Pesky things, Snatchers," Amatis says, "I wish you luck!" I notice the Labyrinth Shield Emblem on her thigh, under her low cut shorts.

The four of them exchange talk while I, feeling awkward, browse the weapons.

I go straight for the daggers, the only weapon I feel comfortable wielding. Making daggers from ice was one of the first things Gray taught Daniel and I. Well, Daniel could mostly do it back then... He was amazing. I can hear his voice now, when we first met.

"Daniel, this is Damien, he can do ice magic too," Gray tells Daniel, I didn't exactly want to be taught, but Gray begged me to let him help me. I was only seven, as was Daniel.

"I thought I was your only student? Why do you need another?" Daniel asked. He had pure white hair, and was tall for his age. I was too. Gray told me ice mages were always tall, but I think it's just coincidence.

At that Gray had laughed, as if remembering something. "Damien has great potential, and you could do with a friend your age."

At that Daniel yielded, "I suppose so... Just promise not to favor him over me!" Daniel demanded. Despite his rudeness, I sensed we would be good friends.

"I promise," Gray said seriously. "Today we're going to practise forming ice into a simple weapon... A dagger!"

From that moment on, I loved daggers. So simple, and effective... They always reminded me of my first meeting with Daniel.

"Damien, chosen anything yet?" Lucious asked me, putting his hand around my shoulder. This annoyed me, but I didn't say so.

"Yes, these." I say, picking up a set of two daggers. They were about thirty centremetres in length, with well fitting handles. The hilt had small, elegant snowflake designs.

"A good choice," I hear from behind, Amatis, "I forged them a few years ago, waiting for an ice mage to own them. Looks like they found an owner!"

"You made all of these?" I ask, shocked. She must be truly skilled.

"Yes. My magic helps," Amatis said, but didn't expand. "Everyone got what they need?" she asked.

Lucious placed a similar blade to Ezrith's on the counter. It was rather dull looking, but both looked pretty sharp. Then Alois placed an incredibly pretty blade down, it was long, black and sharp with silver paterns. I placed down my new daggers.

"Performance over prettiness, Alois!" Ezrith scolds. I chose pretty blades too, but I don't think Ezrith exactly cares about my choices.

"I think you'll find all my blades perform adequately, Ezrith!" Amatis says, matching Ezrith's tone.

Lucious pays, and we leave the fantastical weapons shop. I would feel bad for Lucious buying me them, but they are amazing daggers!

"How far is the river, Lucious?" I ask, hoping we won't have to Dragon speed.

"About a fifteen minute walk through the east forest, no point in Dragon Speeding there," Alois tells me, "A nice walk will do."

"But Dragon Speed!" Lucious whines.

"If you keep doing that, you'll get lazy and fat!" Alois scolds. During the whole conversation Ezrith has just scowled.

"Fine, let's walk!" Lucious says, yielding.

We begin our walk from Amatis' Armoire, our new weapons sheathed on their belts.

We walk through Wychelm, and past the amazing marketplace. It's bustling with people, going about their daily business. I see the smiling stall owners, a woman inhaling the citris smell of Oranges. One man buys a magical toy for his eager son.

We pass many shops, all beatiful. Almost everything is stone or wood. At the Marketplace, the stalls are wooden, with multicoloured tarp roofs. The stall owners are smiling. Such a fantastical place.

"What do you think of Wychelm?" Alois asks as we begin walking. Ezrith and Lucious are deep in conversation, a few metres ahead of us.

"It's beautiful! Everyone is so friendly, it's like another world. A better world," I reply.

Alois giggles, and replys. "It's one of the reasons I joined, and everything got better for me. It will for you too, I promise!" She tells me.

We walk out of the town, on the east side and I see the forest at the end of a long, dirt path. We begin walking towards the forest.

"Erm, if you don't mind me asking..." Alois begins nervously, "Why can't people touch you without being hurt?"

I sigh, realising I should probally open up to her if I hope to keep a friend.

"Well, it all started when I was about four, when I realised my power... I kept getting colder, and colder until only ice mages could touch me without being slightly hurt. But after I the battle of Tartarus, it became immense pain for people," I tell her. Alois listens, and doesn't push for anymore infomation.

"That's rather sad. You can't even have a relationship," She says.

I'm eager to change the topic, so I ask a few questions. "What magic does Ezrith have?"

"Conjuring stuff, mostly weapons," Alois replys.

"And Lucious is a water dragon slayer?"

"Correct."

"What magic does Raven have?" By this point we arrive at the forest.

"Necromancy, she's really powerful!" Alois says, admiring Raven.

I nod, and Lucious shouts back to us. "Few more minutes!"

We walk in silence for the rest of the journey, and after a few minutes we come to a magnificent lake. It spans quite far across, and I can see caves and animals across there. The river is clear, running water with fish swimming through it. The river spans in both directions, curving around. It's surrounded by the forest, a hidden masterpiece in a sea of green.

"Woah," I say, as me and Alois move to stand beside Ezrith and Lucious.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Alois asks. I just nod.

As I take in the sight, I notice movement on the other side. I see that it's a little girl, with pigtails in her hair.

"Snatcher, but how do we get across?" Ezrith says. Maybe this will make an impression.

I splay both hands, and an icy bridge begins to form over the lake. It's elegant, yet simple. "That could help," Ezrith mutters, before stepping on it. She begins to walk across, followed by me, Alois and Lucious.

We reach the other side, and are approaching the Snatcher who is just staring at us. I sense a trap.

"Hello, little girl!" Alois says, and approaches it. With a quick movement, she sends a ball of hell fire towards the creature. To my suprise, a wall of ice swiftly rises to meet the asault, and the hellfire disipates. The wall vanishes, and the snatcher waves it's arm. Within the blink of an eye, Alois is on the floor, enclosed in ice chains.

"Alois!" I yell, and run over. Ezrith and Lucious run towards the snatcher.

Alois loudly groans, as I begin smashing the chains. I didn't make them, so I can't just make them vanish like my own magic. "I underestimated it." She sighs as the chains yield. We stand, and look around. Ezrith and Lucious are slashing at the first one, they don't seem to need our help so we begin looking around for the rest.

Suddenly, I'm flying through the air with a horrid pain on my back. I land beside Alois, facedown but quickly stand up.

Not too far away is a Snatcher, in the body of a teenage boy. Water is dripping from his hands.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T," Alois screams, sending flaming balls of hellfire at it. The Snatcher meets them with balls of water, and they all evaporate before doing any damage.

The Snatcher begins hurtling more at us, but I send blasts of cold, freezing them and making the fall to the floor.

Alois begins sending a flamethrower of hellfire towards it, and it has no choice but to retaliate with a blast of water. While it's distracted, I throw a dagger, and hit it in the heart. The snatcher screams and drops to it's knees. It vanishes with a puff of smoke, dead and gone. Alois stops the hellfire.

I quickly retrive my dagger, and look around for more enemies.

Ezrith and Lucious have defeated the one they were fighting, and are looking around for more enemies.

I see movement from the corner of my eyes, and see one leap from a cliff towards me. Before I can do anything, it is engulfed in a big ball of water. The snatcher, who is taking the form of a middle aged woman, flails around and snarls. She shoots a sword from the water, but it doesn't hit anyone. With a faint smile, I send a blast of cold at the water, completely freezing it. Before I can do anything else, Ezrith floats five summoned swords above her head and sends them flying into the ice ball. It shatters, and ice falls to the ground, without the creature. We killed it.

"Anymore?" I ask, it seemed a bit too easy. Or that might be because I didn't have to do it alone.

"That seemed too easy," Ezrith says.

"Well, they say it's about the journey. Not the destination!" Alois says joyfully.

Ezrith sighs, "Are you sure that's all of them?"

"Yes I'm sure. So we should head back to Wychelm," Lucious says, "Nice job on freezing the water by the way! It was great."

"Thanks, I do try," I say lightheartedly.

We talk like this for the rest of the way back, and Ezrith actually walks with me. She doesn't talk, but it's progress.


	3. Chapter 3

**LABYRINTH SHIELD – CHAPTER THREE – ARAX'S REVENGE**

It has been three days since we fought the Snatchers, and I've been having an amazing time in Labyrinth Shield! (We've just sat around the guild hall for days, going shopping once or twice.) I never thought I would be happy again, but I was wrong. Thanks to Labyrinth Shield I'm happy. I have achieved the impossible.

I've been staying in the Labyrinth Shield common rooms, which are kind of small, and they smell bad. But unfortunately, I have no alternative. From the Snatchers job we each got 30,000 jewels. After buying clothes and paying back Luciois, I'm left with 20,000 Jewels. I need to save for a house.

"Good morning, hun!" I hear as I walk into the main room of the Labyrinth Shield. As usual, I'm wearing scarf and jeans with my ring underneath.

"Good morning, Shalaid," I say, smiling brightly at her. This is usually my morning routine.

I wake up, I do my daily exercises, I take a shower, I get dressed, I brush my teeth and go downstairs. Shalaid always tells me where Alois, Lucious and Ezrith are.

When we fought the Snatchers, I aparently proved myself, so Ezrith has been a little kinder. I'm still trying to figure out why she hates me.

"They're in the training grounds hun," Shalaid says, smiling brightly at me. She's a very nice woman, like our mother. It makes it feel like a big, disfunctional family. But without the guild master, who is still away. "You want some beer?" she asks politely.

"You know I don't drink, but thanks Shalaid," I say, and walk to the back door. The training ground is quite big, with a few large oak trees lining the sides. It's outlined with a fence, because sometimes the kids from Wychelm come and watch us train, betting on who will win battles.

"Morning Damien!" Alois shouts gleefully. She sits under one of the tree's, in the shade sipping an Apple Martini.

"Morning Alois," I say, and sit beside her. A few minutes later, Lucious and Ezrith join us.

"My house collapsed!" Lucious practically cries.

"Our house," Ezrith corrects. Ezrith and Lucious share a house, and Alois camps on the hills. I'm not sure why.

"It's your fault! You and your swords," Lucious snaps. They then argue for a while about who's fault it is, until they agree it was Ezrith's fault for sending swords into the support beams, but Lucious' fault for provoking her.

"WE SHOULD ALL GET A HOUSE TOGETHER!" Alois suddenly shrieks, making me jump. At my feet, abit of the ground gets covered in frost. A bad habbit when I get frightened. We all look at her blankly, so she continues, "There is a four bedroomed house going for 80,000 Jewels a month. It's not an excellent house, but together we can easily pay the rent!" She says.

"Okay, if Ezrith promises not to destroy it," Lucious says. I roll my eyes, he probably did provoke her. Who wouldn't want to throw swords at him.

"Fine, but only if Lucious doesn't flood it, and if Damien doesn't freeze it," Ezrith snaps. Alois giggles, but I think Ezrith is serious. Dead serious. Meaning she might stab me.

"Are you sure you want to live with me?" I ask, feeling stupid and kind of unwanted. I think it's force of habit really.

"Of course silly, you in?" Alois asks with her brilliant smile.

"Okay," I say, "I have 20,000 Jewels now." I pull them out of my pocket, in a mini bag. Lucious and Ezrith each give 20,000 to Alois too.

"I'll go get our keys," Alois says, and skips out of the training court, leaving me alone with Ezrith and Lucious.

"Damien, want to battle?" Lucious asks me, standing up. It's either that or sit with Ezrith. I agree, and we walk to the middle.

I hear a kid shout about the match, then others shouting out their bets. Most bet on Lucious, but a few bet on me. I'm grateful for that.

"Standard rules apply, weapons allowed, first to yield looses," Lucious tells me.

"Or first to be unconcious," I add. He nods. Oh how I long to punch him in the face, moronic Dragon Slayer he is. "Ready?" I ask. The children are silent, as is Ezrith.

"Ready!" He says enthusiastically.

As if trying to suprise me, he waves an arm and a dozen spikes of water begin to fly towards me. I grin, and wave my arms, turning all but three to ice and sending them back at him. The three that didn't turn to ice fly at me, but I easily sidestep. He's rather foolish if he thinks he can surprise me.

Lucious uses a wierd water whip to shatter the ice, but one thankfully hits his arm; making him bleed a little. He scowls at me, realising he clearly underestimated me.

Before he can attack again, I send ice daggers towards him. His whip smashes most, but one hits his chest and shatters. (I made them so they wouldn't pierce him, but merely hurt him.) Lucious scowls, clearing hating being defeated infront of his little fans. Before I can react, the whip is around my ackle, and I'm flying through the air. I hit the fence and gasp in pain. He was too quick, I was too slow. Can't let it happen again.

I suddenly hear screaming behind me, and realise it's the children! I jump up, and spin to look at them fleeing the scene. Then, a shadow covers me. I nervously gulp, sensing an evil presence. Gingerly, I turn around to see what is blocking the sun.

A huge, humanoid creature stands about ten metres away, facing away. It's at least ten times bigger than me, and has huge bat wings, which are folded in. In one of his huge, hands is a large, wicked looking whip. It seems to be made of leather, with spikes protuding out. It's a few times longer than the demon, who I realise is facing Ezrith. Lucious is nowhere to be seen, so he might be with her, both blocked by this huge demon.

Suddenly, I hear a sound like scraping glass. "I am Arax, the winged terror!" It screams. I reconize that name... I recognize him!

As if to demonstrate how terrible he is, he sends his whip down, and picks a tree. He carelessly throws it behind him. I turn, and see it landing on the street, disturbing the path with a humongous crash.

I hear Lucious' voice and then footsteps behind me. I turn and see Alois running towards us.

"What is that?" She shouts, looking slightly scared.

"Arax!" I tell her as she stands by my side. I see Arax raise his arm, as if to use his whip again. Naturally, I do something stupid. I throw ice daggers at him. They hit him, and bounce off.

I hear a deafening roar, and Arax turns around, spreading his wings. Arax's wings span a good few metres, and they seem leather. Now I now realise his entire, humanoid body is covered in tight, black leather, and he has the head of a bat. Unfortunately, it's obvious he can see just fine.

"Damien Targaryen Herondale!" Arax roars in his voice like scraping glass. "I promised I would have my revenge, and here I am." He makes a noise that I assume is a laugh.

I remember now. Daniel and I fought him, and lost a long time ago, when we were fifteen. Although, that was only two years...

"Damien, who is this... Thing?" Alois asks.

"It doesn't matter right now," I tell her. I see Ezrith and Lucious running around Arax, towards us. Maybe with four of us we can kill Arax. We can maybe achieve what Daniel and I couldn't.

"What is this thing?" Lucious asks as he and Ezrith reach Alois and I.

"Arax, a Demon!" I say. Demons in Fiore have two forms, or atleast most do. They have their true form, this was Arax's true form, and they could posses people. The true form was usually worst.

"How do we kill it?" Ezrith asks, looking up at Arax. She doesn't seem scared.

"WITH FIRE!" Alois shouts, and before I can stop her she shoots twin hellfire balls up at the Demon before us. The fireballs hit Arax's torso, and are immediately put out. I hear Alois make a dumbfounded noise, and Arax does his odd laugh again.

"HIT IT WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Ezrith screams, I see swords beginning to appear above her head.

"No! It won't work, we need to destroy the whip!" I say, Ezrith doesn't listen and her swords fly at Arax. As does a glass.

"TAKE THAT YA' BOOB!" I hear, with a slight gasp I look towards the Guild Hall and see Shalaid with glasses beside her. She picks another up and launches it at Arax. As it flies through the air, I aim a cold blast of air at it and it launches at Arax's face. The glass shatter, and with another blast the glass hits the demons left eye. Arax screams, in actual pain.

Everything happens very fast, but at the same time it slows down.

Between us and Arax, a glowing, bright blue circle on the ground. In the circle appears a young woman, probably twenty. She's facing us, so I can she has long purple hair that is in pigtails. She has on a navy blue skirt, and a pale blue blouse along with knee high black boots. She is very pretty, and has one golden eye and one red.

She appears oblivious to Arax, because she has a pleased look on her face. Somebody screams for her to duck, I'm not sure who, and she does. As this happens, I notice Arax's whip hurtling towards us.

I swiftly erect a wall of ice, but it doesn't help. The ice shatters, and I launch to the floor, dragging Alois with me. I hear a scream, glass shattering and Alois panting next to me.

I quickly get up, and notice Lucious and Alois doing the same. The new comer seems to notice Arax for the first time, and she gets a determined look on her face. She stands up, and scans her surroundings.

I notice that Ezrith is missing, and as Arax's whip returns to him, I see her through the disturbed dust. She flew through a window, into the guild hall. She's bleeding, quite a lot!

I see Shalaid jump up and run inside, looking like a mother who watched her child fall. Arax's next move is unexpected. He reaches down, like a child into a toy box, and picks a flailing and screaming Lucious up.

Arax flaps his wings, sending a massive gust of wind towards us. I manage to remain upright, as does the new girl but Alois falls back with a thump.

The new girl holds her hand out in a stop sign, and around it glows a red circle. "Too far," She mutters, and the light fades. Arax is already far away, flying north. With Lucious.

The girl runs over, and straight past me towards Alois. The girl helps Alois up.

"Lunaria! Good timing as always," Alois notes.

"What was that thing?" The girl asks, Lunaria... A pretty name. Also a strong one, which is fitting. I feel much power radiating from this girl.

"Arax," I answer before Alois gets the chance. "It's a strong Demon, he must've come for..." I say, but stop. Lunaria has the good grace not to push for me to finish.

"Ezrith!" Alois gasps, as if noticing for the first time. The three of us run inside, and towards Shalaid who cradles Ezrith. "Is she...?" Alois begins, sounding like she may cry at any moment.. Shalaid looks up at us with big, sad eyes but thankfully shakes her head. Glass covers the guild hall, and a few tables are smashed where Ezrith landed. She's bruised, cut, and bleeding.

Ezrith suddenly coughs, and opens her eyes. "Lucious?" She asks, looking panicked.

"Arax has him, just keep still while I heal you," Alois says, and kneels down.

"No!" Ezrith says, making us jump. "Go save Lucious. I'll survive." Ezrith says. I expect Alois to argue, but with tears in her eyes, she nods. Alois gets to her feet.

"We'll be back as soon as possible," Lunaria says in a soft voice, she still wears her determined expression. "I'll teleport us." I've never teleported before, but it happens quickly. A blue circle glows around Lunaria, Alois and I. Suddenly my surroundings change. I look around, and see we're at the base of a mountain. I can see Wychelm, a dot in the distance. A few tree's are scattered around, but apart from that it's mostly rock and dirt.

"We're north of Wychelm, at the mountain," Lunaria says. "I saw Arax coming this way."

As if to prove her point, I hear the broken glass laugh of Arax from above. I look up and see him circling the mountain top.

"I can't see Lucious," Alois notes.

"Arax might've left him up top, to lure us there," Lunaria explains.

"Should we-" Before I can finish, Lunaria vanishes, a blue circle surrounding her. I roll my eyes, but she then reappears.

"Lucious is right at the top, unconscious, it's better to leave him up there," Lunaria tells me and Alois.

"Damien, you fought him before, what's the plan?" Alois asks, a concerned look etched on her face. She must have realised I've fought him, which is good of her.

I think about this carefully, knowing Lucious' life depends on it. Despite me not liking him, it's my fault Arax is even here.

When Daniel and I fought it, we didn't think it through and it didn't work. We later discovered it's whip was it's power, but we never met Arax again.

"Lunaria, could you teleport the whip from his hand?" I ask. She nods. "I'll distract Arax, long enough for you to teleport the whip away, then Alois has to burn it to ash, and Arax should die with it."

"Sounds easy enough," Lunaria says. "I'll teleport you up to him," She says.

"Wait-" I try to shout, but it's too late. The blue light engulfs me, and suddenly I'm atop the mountain. I'm not too far from the top, on a path that has been made. It over looks the mountain, and if I wanted to I could jump right to the ground, but only if I didn't mind dying. I see Arax circling, a few metres below me with his wings spanning out. He hasn't noticed me.

"This is crazy," I mutter. I form snowballs in each hand, and when he comes back around I throw them, hitting his head. Arax roars, probably more out of annoyance than pain. He stops, midair, hovering and staring at me.

"Damien Herondale," Arax says in his glass voice, "We meet again." Arax mocks, "Where's your boyfriend? No one here to save you?" Arax laughs at his own comment.

Ever since his death, Daniel has been a sore point. I loved him. How dare this vile Demon mock him!

"I WILL KILL YOU," I scream, I hurtle an ice spike, which shatters on his face. Then I leap from the mountain side on a ridiculous impulse.

The wind immediately begins throwing my hair around, and my scarf. I estimate the fall will last thirty seconds. I turn, so I am facing the sky. I see Arax, diving towards me his whip flapping in the wind. He suddenly lashes out with me, and it snags on my ankle, drawing blood. I try to free it, but it's too late and I'm already flying back up. I get the whip off, and fly up past Arax and almost to the top. Then I begin falling again.

Clearly, Arax was not expecting me to fly up, it miscalculated. I'm above it now, and he's stopped diving and is floating there. As I drop past him, I pull one of my daggers from my belt and slice his wing.

The ground is getting closer, and I'm facing it. Arax's whip slashes by me, narrowly missing me. Then, thankfully, it vanishes. I splay my hands, and a huge pillow of snow appears below me. I crash into it, and sink a metre before I stop. Despite how I just jumped of a mountain, and am now in a huge pile of snow, I laugh. That was magnificent. I survived jumping of a mountain as a Demon tries to kill me! How many mages can say that?

I pull myself out of the snow pile, and see a rather shocking sight. Alois has the whip at her feet, sending trails of hellfire burning it. Lunaria has her hands splayed, pointing towards Arax, who appears frozen in time as he reaches for them. I run toward them, and notice Lunaria has a nose bleed and a pained look on his face.

"Alois hurry!" I gasp.

"Done!" Alois exclaims proudly. The whip exploded into ash, and I turn to Arax. He's disintegrating, still frozen. Making no noise. How eerie, but amusing.

Lunaria drops to her knees, panting and facing down. She must've exhausted her magic.

"Lunaria, listen to me. Take deep breaths. It's going to be fine," Alois says, kneeling beside her.

"How'd we get here?" I hear, making me scream slightly and jump back. Yet again, frost spreads at my feet. Lucious stands near us, looking confused and shocked.

"Take us to the guild, we'll explain later," I say to Lucious. He nods, and grabs onto Lunaria's shoulder. Alois puts her hand over Lucious's and I grab onto his clothes.

A dizziness momentarily comes over me, and we're suddenly standing in the guild hall.

"Oh god, Ezrith!" Lucious gasps, kneeling beside Ezrith.

"She's fine," Shalaid says, still cradling Ezrith. "Ezrith is a fighter!"

"I'll start healing her," Alois says. She sits down, and grabs Ezrith's hand. "Damien, take Lunaria upstairs." I nod, and help Lunaria stand. She wraps her arm around my shoulder, and we begin towards the dorm rooms.

Today happened to fast. We were just training, and then boom! Demon. Nobody died, this time. But what about next time? Or the time after that? Arax was my fault. What of I get them all killed? Will my past not only catch up with me, but with Labyrinth Shield too?


	4. Chapter 4

**LABYRINTH SHIELD – CHAPTER FOUR – FIRST ENCOUNTER**

The day after Arax's attack we move into our house. Alois, Lucious, Ezrith and I. Ezrith healed fast, thanks to Alois' magic. Lunaria rested in the guild dorms, and Alois and I went shopping for furniture. Lucious was kind enough to give us money.

I wake up the day after we moved in sprawled across my bed. It faces a window, and I can see out across the street. I walk up to the window and stretch, preparing for my morning exercise. I have to get back into routine, now that I have somewhere to stay. I exercise, and then get a shower. I dress in jeans, and put on shoes. I then put on a scarf, over my ring. My routine seems to be up and running.

I walk down the stairs and into the living room, and find Ezrith and Lunaria talking. They're in opposite chairs, and Lunaria looks a little uncomfortable.

"Good morning Lunaria, nice to see you up and about," I say, and sit on the couch. She seems better after exhausting her magic.

Alois comes in with a tray. It has a tea pot, cups, sugar and milk. "I made tea!" She exclaims proudly, she notices me and smiles. She puts the tray down on the coffee table, and hands me a cup full of coffee. "I remembered you don't like tea." She says, and begins pouring herself a cup. Once she's done, she sits beside me on the couch. Close, but not close enough to get hurt.

"Damien," Ezrith begins, and I know this is going to get uncomfortable by her tone. She talks to me as if she's talking to a child, asking where they hid something. I realise that even if she had starting liking me, she must hate me now. "We've been discussing," She continues, "and we need to know how you knew Arax. We need to know why it wanted you dead." I nod, not really wanting to talk about the time Daniel and I fought it.

"Should we wait for Lucious?" I ask, hoping to put it off.

"LUCIOUS!" Alois screams at the top of her voice. Lunaria chokes on tea that I didn't see her get, and I spill a bit of coffee whilst making frost on the carpet.

Lucious appears at the doorway, "You called?"

I see Ezrith roll her eyes. "Yes, moron. Sit down. Damien's going to tell a story."

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. I sigh deeply, "First thing you should know, is that Daniel is my fiance." My finger reflectivity goes to the engagement ring around my neck.

Lucious loudly gasps. Lunaria looks a tad confused while Alois wears an 'I knew it!' expression.

"You're gay?" Ezrith gasps.

"No, I thought it would be a wild experience for me, a straight male, to marry a guy," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, that's disappointing," Lucious mutters. Ezrith rolls her eyes again.

"Yes, I'm gay!" I say, wondering how he could be so stupid. Dragon Slayers are both arrogant and stupid.

Lucious grabs tea while I continue, "Second thing you should know is that this was when we were fifteen, we obviously weren't engaged. We had just joined the Dark Guild, Tartarus. We had been dating for a few months..."

I woke up that day to the taste of Daniel as he kissed me. He tasted of coffee. I gasped a little in shock and opened my eyes as he pulled away.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" He said joyfully, with a little wink.

"Why are you so happy? You hate mornings," I said, as I sat up in bed. Daniel was sat next to me on my bed. Daniel and I shared a room, in the dorm rooms of Tartarus. We were both ice mages, so the floor and walls were covered in ice. There were a few ice sculptures in the corner. Daniel had always been good at ice sculpting, and he was teaching me.

"Because," he said, poking my Tartarus guild mark which was over my heart, "The Guild master said we can go on a job! I have the perfect one!" Daniel said optimistically. His amazing white hair had gotten longer, and was falling into his eyes. He wore jeans and a white shirt, through it you could see his guild Emblem, also over his heart.

"Firstly," I began saying as I ran my hands through his hair, "You need a hair cut, it's amazing but I like your eyes," I said, a feeble attempt at flirting in the morning. Daniel had blue-white eyes, which I had always adored, "Secondly, do you really think we're ready? We only just left training with Gray, and only just joined Tartarus." I explained.

"We left training six months ago, and joined Tartarus two months ago," he said. I felt a lecture coming on, so I interrupted him with a short kiss.

"Okay. We'll go. Let me get ready, have you exercised yet?" I asked, after breaking away from the kiss. He seemed satisfied by the kiss and the answer.

"Yes, now hurry up and do yours," He said. Daniel picked up a mug of coffee from my bedside table, and left the room. He had left a cup for me.

I smiled to myself. We were both ice mages, and loved the cold yet we both enjoyed coffee.

As he told me to, I exercised, showered and dressed. I wore jeans and a scarf. Back then I wore no engagement ring.

I walked into the main room of Tartarus, where a bunch of nasty mages were sat around talking. I heard the words "Rape" and "Mugging" but carried on walking. I didn't like the Dark Guild. I only joined because I cared about Daniel. We had been dating almost a year before we joined, and I couldn't stand to let him go alone.

I walk over to the table he's at, and see Maia with him. Maia was a nice girl, but she flirted with Daniel occasionally despite him being gay, and my boyfriend. She had caramel coloured skin, and frizzy black hair. She was short and close to Satan. I hated her.

"Maia asked if she can come," Daniel said, looking up at me. I scowled a little, but decided to be friendly.

"Sure, we could use her powers," I said as I sat down. Maia used telekinesis.

"Okay. Three of us should be able to take down Arax," Daniel said.

"Arax?" Maia asked the name like a question.

"A demon, it's pretty big and has wings and a whip," Daniel said.

"Kinky," Maia said in a suggestive way, smiling seductively at Daniel. I didn't think he noticed. And I didn't think it would be all that bad if she broke her neck.

Daniel coughed, and stood up. "He was spotted yesterday near that farm on the outskirts of town. We should go there first."

We left the guild hall and began our walk through our Market Town, Whiterun. Our guild hall is disguised as an abandoned Warehouse. The town has very few houses because it's mostly market and Inns. Very few people even knew Tartarus is based in Whiterun.

We exited Whiterun, and I saw the farm not too far away. It was only a ten minute walk.

"So," Maia said, moving closer to Daniel. At this I sigh. "Learnt any new moves?" She asked as one would say 'Want to go make out?'

"Well, Damien has taught me to make Ice Chains, it's a defensive move he made," Daniel said nervously, maybe sensing she was trying to flirt.

"That's-" she began, but I interrupted her.

"Maia, for goodness sake you are only fifteen! Have some control!" I snapped. She raised her eyebrows, but moved away and began walking a few metres ahead.

"Thanks for that," Daniel said, "It's nice to be admired, but only by you." Daniel took my hand in his.

"One does try," I muttered. We finished the journey in silence, but nevertheless, we were holding hands and it was magnificent.

After a few more minutes, I heard Maia gasp ahead of us. Daniel dropped my hand and cursed. I looked up and sharply inhaled.

Not too far ahead of us was the burning wreckage of the farm. I saw the barn in flames, and could hear the sound of cows inside. The house where the farmer once lived had already collapsed in on it's self, burning. I suspect the farmer who once lived there was dead, and inside. I have no idea how we didn't see it from Whiterun.

The sound of cows abruptly stopped, and a shadow passed over head.

"Still sure we can handle it?" I muttered, as I looked up. Flying over head was Arax, clad in Leather with his whip in hand.

"We'll live," Daniel said confidently. Maia turned around, looking scared. Arax was flying towards the barn.

"How do we even-" Her words were cut off by the whip wrapping around her waist. We hadn't noticed, but Arax was floating, halfway between the barn and us. He yanked on his whip, and Maia flew away. The whip un-coiled from her waist, but she was still flying. She crashed into the barn, making it collapse. There was no way she was still alive! I think it was that moment Daniel realised we couldn't beat Arax. It was too fast, how did we not see that?

I saw daggers shoot from Daniel toward Arax, and I joined the assault. Dozens of daggers flew at the Demon, but they bounced harmlessly off.

Arax laughed, and his whip flew towards us once more. I rolled sideways, pulling Daniel down with me. The whip slammed into the ground, sending dust and grass into the air. I jumped up, and sent another rally of daggers at Arax despite how fruitless I knew it was. They all bounced harmlessly off. Before Arax could retaliate, I sent a big blast of cold air at one of it's wings. Daniel was on his feet, and had the same idea. The blasts of air hit the wings, and sent Arax spiralling and flailing around.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, grabbing my shoulder and looking me in the eye.

"Fine! Are you?" I asked. He nodded. I felt a sharp pain on my wrist, and looked down. Arax's whip was coiled around. I quickly looked, and saw him in a kneeling position. As if his whip worked on it's on, I felt myself swiftly fly up.

"DAMIEN!" I heard Daniel scream. The whip uncoiled, and for a moment I was weightless, floating. Then so was dragged back down. I didn't panic, I knew Daniel would save me. He always did. I hit, and submerged into a huge pillow of snow. I quickly crawled out, safe and sound. Daniel was looking worried, and as I emerged at the side. He helped me out.

"You have got to teach me to do that!" I gasped, laughing slightly.

"It's not funny! You could have died!" Daniel scolded.

"But you saved me," I said, grinning. I leaned in, and gave him a long kiss. Or it was meant to be, but he broke away.

"In case you are forgetting," He said, "We are fighting a demon." I looked around, but couldn't see Arax. Then I spotted him, flying away into the distance. Was he retreating? "Or not," Daniel said, grinning. He then leaned in, and kissed me.

We never saw Arax again, and never checked whether Maia was alive. We went back to the guild and carried on with our self obsessed lives. So selfish, but I had loved it...

I finish the story quickly, because while talking to them, I miss out most details. I missed out the kisses, I missed out us leaving Maia to die... It was a very short story for them, but not for me. I remember every last bit.

"I can't believe you're gay," Lucious says unexpectedly. Ezrith hits him on the arm.

"Well, that explains why he came back. Demons usually hold grudges," Ezrith says.

"Arax came back because Damien's gay?" Lucious asks, equalling in Ezrith hitting him again.

"No, idiot. Arax came back because he never managed to kill Damien," Ezrith explains.

"That explains it," Lucious says, "Where is Daniel now?"

I take a deep breath, and then speak. "He died." I tell them. Before anyone can continue, I continue speaking, "I'm going to go for a walk." I say, before they can answer, I stand and leave.

I leave the house, and begin walking down the street, head down low and tears in my eyes. Remembering Daniel was painful. Loosing him was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. It was worst than killing my parents, or torturing all those people...

"Damien wait!" I hear, and I turn around to see Alois following me.

"I sort of want to be alone Alois," I say.

"No you don't!" She tells me, "Nobody wants to be alone. You don't deserve to be alone." We're standing face to face now. "You may find it hard to believe, but I loved somebody too. He left me. He didn't die, but the pain was still terrible."

She looks long and hard at me, as if deciding to open up or not. "His name was Ciel, we grew up together, as travellers. My parents left one day, Ciel and his family took me in. I grew to love him, but my parents found me again and we were separated. We kissed a few times, but it was never enough..."

"I'm sorry," I say after a while.

"It's fine, I have someone else now," She mumbles in he'd kind voice.

"He may still be out there..." I say, unsure of what to say. I decide not to ask who her someone else is.

She merely shakes her head at , and we walk back to the house in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**LABYRINTH SHIELD – CHAPTER FIVE – WHAT I DESERVE**

Alois and I get back to the house quickly and in silence, which is peculiar for someone who is perky like Alois. Once we're back she tells me she's going to nap, and goes up the stairs. This surprises me, as it is only about midday and because she only woke an hour or so ago. Talking about Ciel probably upset her in the same way talking about Daniel upsets me. I find it shocking how fast she told me everything, as if she's been dying to for a while now. I understand the feel. Containing feelings is difficult, and when you are offered an escape, it,s impossible not to take it.

I walk into the living room, wondering how long it will take me to shake this feel of sorrow. Lunaria, Lucious and Ezrith turn to look at me.

"Are you okay?" Lunaria asks, frowning.

"Yes, fine, just had to clear my head," I lie. I'm not okay. Remembering is never okay.

"Okay," Lunaria says, and she sips her tea thoughtfully.

I go into the kitchen, and sit down at the table. I really have no idea why I'm being effected so much, it's just a memory. All my memories are painful, or most of them. I think maybe remembering Daniel is hurting me, or remembering how we let Maia die. It's times like this when I need Gray, although I haven't talked to him in a long time.

After the last battle of Tartarus, when it fell and I fled alone, I was on my own for a month before I ran into Gray. He offered for me to stay with him, but I stupidly declined. After that, I wondered around for months... Alone. Until I joined Labyrinth Shield. And to top it all off, I'm only seventeen. What a sad little life it is I lead.

"Damien, are you okay?" Lunaria asks as she walks into the kitchen. I nod weakly.

"Just, trying not to remember," I tell her. She nods in understanding.

"I could wipe your memories," She says grimly. I have to consider it for a moment. Because whl would I be without my memories? Would I be better or worst? Would I have my powers? When I was poor, and alone all I had was my magic...

"No, it's our memories that make us who we are. They make up every fibre of our personality," I say, rather unexpectedly. I think I heard that somewhere. Maybe Gray said it. He always sprouted inspirational stuff at Daniel and I.

"That's deep, Damien," Lunaria says, raising an eyebrow. I laugh lightly, wishing I could shake this feeling of sorrow.

"I guess remembering something in so much detail must've disturbed some emotions," I said. She nods, like a therapist. Not that I ever had to see a therapist...

"What's the worst thing you have ever done?" She asks me, and in that moment I feel myself trusting her. She is caring, and not at all judgemental. Maybe she can help. Though, I would rather be helped by Alois...

"I killed my parents," I answer simply.

I'm suddenly back in River-Run, twelve years ago. Me, my father and mother sit around the table in our little seaside cottage.

"Damien," My father says in his gruff voice, "Did you conceal your magic successfully today?"

"Mostly," I say wearily, looking down at my soup. My parents hate my magic, ever since I discovered it, they make me conceal it. If I don't, they punish me.

"What do you mean, mostly?" My mother asks, putting her spoon down.

"Well, at school... I... Umm," I stutter. It's no use lying to them, they know when I lie. "I was washing my hands, and the water froze." I finish quickly. I should have at least tried to lie.

I see my fathers face twitch, and he stands up. I drop my spoon, and stand up, knocking my chair backwards. His hand reaches for his belt. Now my mother is standing too! Why didn't I just lie?

"NO! STOP!" I scream, and close my eyes. I hear a quiet gasp, and the splintering of wood, and then a dead silence. I slowly open my eyes and see the pain I have inflicted. Ice spikes protrude from the floor, and into the hearts of my parents...

I gasp, and open my eyes in the kitchen.

"Damien, you are in the house you share with Alois, Lucious and Ezrith in Wychelm. Not in River-Run," Says a comforting voice. I see Lunaria standing over me where I'm sat, looking concerned.

"What just happened? I was a child again!" I gasp, trying to keep hold of where I am.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I loose control of my magic, and send people back in time for a minute or so..." Lunaria explains apologetically. "I should go."

"No..." I mutter, "It's fine. Feel free to stay." I blink a few times to clear my head. I haven't thought of that in a while, and the sheer thought of it is scary. I was capable of killing my parents when I was just a boy. I was capable of murdering and torturing people when they were helpless. What am I capable of now? Killing my friends? Torturing them?

"Who wants to go to the beach?" I hear Lucious shout. I get up and walk to the living room. It appears Lunaria did leave. Lucious is standing, and Ezrith is sat sipping tea.

"I DO! I DO!" I hear a voice scream from upstairs. I then hear heavy footsteps on the stairs. Who else but Alois, the over excitable fire mage.

"There isn't even a beach nearby," I say. I think the closest one is a few miles after the mountain where we fought Arax.

"Dragon-Slayer Speed!" Lucious says in his ridiculous voice as Alois bursts into the room.

"BEACH! HEAT! ALL OF MY YES!" She shrieks. She seems to have gotten over her nostalgia fast. I wish I could follow her lead.

"Okay, okay. Ezrith, Damien?" Lucious asks.

"All of my nope!" I say, matching Alois' enthusiasm in a sarcastic way. She and Lucious glares.

"I'm not going," Ezrith says, before walking into the kitchen.

"Well, bye!" Lucious says. He grabs Alois' arm, and they disappear. Leaving me alone in a house with a girl who hates me.

I decide to work on my sculpting, and walk to my room hastily.

I enjoy my greeting of cold air as I open my door and trudge into my little frozen wonderland. Just like my room with Daniel. Just, without my fiance.

I feel a little unsafe being alone in a house with Ezrith, but I know I should hurry up and find out why she hates me.

Or... I could sculpt.

I spend an hour working on an ice sculpture of Arax. He's not life size, obviously. I used ice chisels to sculpt him, and I'm pleased with the turn out. It could do with some improvements.

"Damien," I say to myself sternly, "You just spend an hour scultping a Demon out of ice. Go talk to Ezrith!"

And so I spend the next half an hour making Arax better, before finally deciding to confront Ezrith.

Gingerly, I walk from my room and to the kitchen. Ezrith sits alone at the table, staring at her hands on the table. Nervously, I clear my throat.

Ezrith looks up and scowls, "What do you want, ice-pop?" She snaps.

"Well... Umm-" I begin, but am rudely interrupted.

"Spit it out!" She snaps impatiently.

Well! Maybe if she wasn't such a hostile person, it wouldn't be so hard to talk to her. I take a breath, and finally manage to 'spit it out'.

"I was wondering why you hate me," I say. At this comment, she lets out a cruel laugh.

"Isn't it obvious? Just ask Lucious," she says, turning away.

It isn't her rudeness or hostility that makes me snap. It's how easily she dismisses me. All my life I have been dismissed as the Ice Mage who chose darkness and love over light and loneliness.

"No!" I yell, suddenly furious, "I am asking you!"

Ezrith lets out another cruel laugh as she stands up and faces me. I get the feeling this could turn ugly. Fast.

"Who gave you permission to ask me? Why are you even here?" She yells.

"Well..." I begin, unsure of what not say.

"You're evil! Why don't you just die?" she screams. I notice her eyes flash with specs of black, as she shoots two daggers at my feet. I easily dodge with an easy side step.

"Ezrith!" I yell, my reflects kicking in. I begin to form ice-daggers, but not wanting to hurt her, I end up blasting her in the face with snow. Somehow, this annoys her more than being stabbed would. How typical.

She raises her arms, five swords appearing above her. She waves one arm, and two fly at me. One misses while the other lightly slashes my side. She waves her other arm, and the other three fly directly at me. Thankfully, I erect an ice wall in time. The swords puncture my wall, inches away from puncturing me. The ice shatters, causing the swords and ice to fall to the floor.

"Ezrith stop!" I yell. Waving her arm like a mad woman, Ezrith causes three daggers to fly at me. Reacting fast with thanks to years of battles, I manage to make small individual disks of ice for the daggers to hit. All three fall to the floor.

She raises her arm to attack again, and I know I have to fight back. I wave my arm, sending a strong blast of cold air directly at her. She is hit directly, and Ezrith falls to the floor. Before she can react, I cause ice chains to coil around her body. She struggles on the floor, trying to break the chains.

"Listen to me!" I yell, "This is madness!"

"No!" She yells as a sword appears above her. It slams into the ground next to her, shattering the chains. She jumps up in a quick movement. "THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!" She screams at the top of her voice. Before I can react, a sword is flying through the air towards me. As if in slow motion, I feel the piercing pain as it punctures my abdomen, lodging itself inside of me. I have a high tolerance to pain, but something about being impaled makes me scream like a banshee.

I feel myself stagger, and then fall to the floor on my side, still facing Ezrith. I see her eyes more than anything else, the specs of black as she laughs and turns away from me.

The pain spreads quickly, and I feel myself bleeding. Knowing it's a bad move, I allow my eyes to shut. I begin to think about how my life has brought me to this low point as I continue to bleed on the kitchen floor.

I think about my first kiss with Daniel. We were fourteen, and has just beaten our first Demon (with the help of Gray, of course!) It was snowing heavily on the mountain that we fought it on. We chose that particular demon because of the advantage snow gave the three of us. For a while we had been flirting, sort of. We made it obvious we liked each other. Gray had left, because I think he knew what we were going to do. We stood face to face at the base of the mountain, staring into each others eyes. I stared at his pale blue eyes and he stared into my light brown eyes. Snow stained my brown hair, but it was unnoticeable against his white hair that I have always loved to touch. We were both tall, almost the same height. He was a tiny bit taller, so naturally, he leaned in for the kiss. It was like my entire life had been leading up to that moment, and I wish it had never ended.

Because if it hadn't ended, I wouldn't have lost him. I wouldn't have been lonely for so long. My life would be great, frozen in time. But no, it ended. The perfect moment ended. My perfect love story ended. Daniels life ended! His life ended, leaving me alone!

So all I can do now is continue to bleed on the kitchen floor.

I wish Alois would hurry up and return, I'm trying hard to ignore the pain and not sigh as I continue to bleed on the kitchen floor. I'm aware a puddle of blood is forming beneath me, which isn't surprising. I decide I should try sitting up and making a makeshift ice bandage. I begin slowly moving, gritting my teeth to stop from screaming. This is about half as painful as when Daniel died, so for a normal person, they would probably be dead. I move another inch, and loudly scream as the pain increases. I quickly realise I accidentally moved the sword that's inside my abdomen, but can't react because I pass out from the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**LABYRINTH SHIELD – CHAPTER SIX – ULTIMA MAGIC**

My consciousness comes back to me slowly, and the sharp pain immediately hits me. It kinda feels like the time a Demon threw a wardrobe at me, in a strange way.

I inhale sharply, wishing Alois would come back and heal me before I bleed to death. As I think that, I hear the front door open. I can hear two voices, unmistakably Alois and Lucious.

"Wow Luci, I can't believe you got a date! It seems so improbable. What was his name again?" I hear Alois asking in her polite voice.

"Callum, he doesn't have any magic but he wields a long sword," Lucious says enthusiastically, "He's super hot!"

I try to call for them, but only manage to croak awkwardly. It doesn't matter, because I hear footsteps coming into the kitchen.

Suddenly, a girly scream fills the kitchen, followed by a thump. Did Alois faint?

"DAMIEN!" Alois gasps, running and kneeling by me. I try to speak, but just awkwardly croak again. Her presence helps me calm down, but the pain doesn't ebb. "Don't move, I'm going to have to pull the sword out," Alois says. I nod slightly, knowing how much this will hurt. She stands, and grabs the hilt. "On three!" She says nervously. "One... Two..." This is going to hurt... "Three!" I expect pain, but still just get the same sensation that's been there since Ezrith stabbed me. I look, panting and see she didn't pull it out. "I don't want to hurt you!" She gasps.

I manage to get out two words; "Do it!" I gasp. To my surprise, Alois immediately pulls the sword out. I scream in pain as the blood flow instantly speeds up and black spots dance around my eyes.

"I'm going to heal you!" She gasps. She kneels beside me again, and places her palm an inch above the wound. The pain instantly subsides, but something tells me it will take a while to heal.

"Did Lucious faint?" I ask, panting. The pain is now dull, and I can see it healing. It's somewhat pretty. The blood flows back into the gaping wound as it slowly seals.

Despite current circumstance, Alois giggles. "Yes he did, he usually does when he sees his friends hurt," Alois explains.

"What? He sees me as a friend?" I ask. Alois just nods. I did not know this, I has thought that because Ezrith hates me, he would too. Maybe I should make more of an effort with Lucious, despite the fact that he's a colossal moron.

"What happened?" I hear from the doorway. I look up and see Lucious stand.

"You fainted at the site of me," I say, trying not to smile.

"You're all healed up now," Alois says. I look down and see I'm covered in dried blood, but instead of a hole I just see a thin red line. "Care to tell us what happened?" Alois asks, helping me onto a stool.

"Why didn't I bleed to death? It must've been hours ago that she stabbed me," I ask, thinking aloud.

"By the looks of it," Alois says, "It was only inflicted about ten minutes ago. It didn't hit anything important, so it just kinda... Stood there holding in your blood."

I gulp nervously, disliking the thought of swords standing inside of me and holding in my blood. "Why thank you, Doctor Seragaki," I mumble.

"What happened?" Lucious asks, and I realise I had ignored Alois.

"You'll probably not believe me," I mumble, looking at the floor. Alois is sat in the stool next to me, and Lucious stands.

"Just tell us!" Lucious says, sounding slightly whiny, "Tell me who we get to kill!" He says with a moronic smirk.

"Ezrith," I say abruptly, wiping the smirk from his face. What delightful timing. "Ezrith stabbed me."

"Why would she do that?" Alois asks in disbelief. She looks at the ground in shock. I try to think back, but all I remember is walking to the kitchen and then Ezrith throwing knives and sword at me... Then black eyes!

"I think she was possessed!" I say, shocked I didn't realise sooner. At my comment, a slow clap fills the kitchen, and I look up to see Ezrith standing by the door. This day has really escalated quickly, just this morning I told them about Daniel and I... And now, Ezrith is probably going to try to kill us!

"Well, well!" Ezrith says, her slow clapping coming to a halt, "Aren't you just so clever?" She asks as she begins walking towards us.

"Ezrith stop this!" Alois gasps, jumping up. I follow her lead, silently thanking Alois' amazing magic.

"Ezrith isn't here anymore, bitch!" Ezrith, or the Demon, says. A small knife flies at Alois, but I intercept it with an ice dagger, making them both fall.

"Who are you?" I ask. Alois is by my side, and Lucious is by her side.

"Arrec, Brother of Arax! You killed my brother and now I will kill you!" The demon shouts, using Ezrith's mouth. Her eyes are black. The voice is similar to Arax's.

"LET HER GO!" Lucious screams. He runs at Ezrith, regardless for the fact that Arrec is using her body. Lucious makes a water whip, and begins whipping Arrec. (I don't think he realises it's Ezrith's body he is hurting). Arrec sweeps Ezrith's arm in a dramatic motion, and Lucious flies back into a wall.

I feel Alois grab my arm. "I don't want to do this, but it should scare him away! Distract it. Or her. Or whatever." I nod, and turn to face Ezrith.

From behind me I hear Alois say words I dread. "Ultima Magic: Divine Orb!" She shouts.

"Alois no!" I gasp. The level of magic in the room drastically increases. Ultima Magic throws every ounce of magic you have, and more, at an opponent. Ultima Magic is hard to do, but the effects are always satisfactory. It can sometimes kill the caster, and if it doesn't it will render them weak and defenceless, possibly for days. Alois' Ultima Magic could kill us all.

"Trust me!" She shouts, desperation in her voice. I do trust her. I know she will save us, so I concentrate on Ezrith, and send ice chains at her.

"Release her Arrec!" I demand as Ezrith's body falls to the ground, thriving against the chains that bind her.

"Never!" Arrec shouts as ten swords appear floating above her. Two crash down, shattering the chains while the other eight fly throughout the room. Five fly at me, crashing into an ice shield I quickly make. The shield and swords fall to the ground. Two fly at Lucious, but thankfully avoid him. He's slumped on the floor. Two fly at Alois, and shockingly disintegrate before they even hit her. Floating in front of her is a large ball of devine, white light. I feel magic radiating from it like heat from a furnace. I had no idea she could do such magic.

"Release Ezrith, or you know what I will do!" Alois shouts, her voice pained.

"Do it, mortal girl. You and all of your friends will die!" Arrec shouts, this time it's obviously his voice. It's booming, and deep.

"ULTIMA MAGIC: DIVINE ORB!" Alois screams. I feel magical power hit me with full force, and black spots invade my vision once more. I hear the splintering of wood, and smell burning despite no fire being present. I stumble, and land on my hands and knees. I look up, and see the roof above us breaking.

I look around, unable to see Ezrith. I do notice Alois dragging Lucious towards me in a desperate attempt to save him. She looks utterly exhausted. About a metre away from me, Alois collapses, dropping Lucious. I crawl to them, and lay on my back, managing to make a roof of ice above us, just as the real roof collapses. I hear the deafening sound of our house collapsing around us, and feel the full force of it landing on my last defence. I put all of my strength into keeping the ice roof up, and with a push of power I send a blast of cold wind up, knocking the debris and ice off us.

Blinking furiously to clear my vision, I stand up. We're standing surrounded by rubble, and broken wood. The house has fallen apart thanks to Alois' Ultima Magic. The houses next to us have partly been destroyed too. I look around, and see Ezrith's body under some wood. As I begin to walk, I feel a sharp pain and realise I twisted my ankle at some point. Great. Nevertheless, I get to her, dragging the wood off and revealing the bloody body.

He face has scratches, and she's bleeding in a few places but she doesn't look too injured. I think Alois and Lucious are unconscious, so I shake Ezrith's body.

"Ezrith?" I ask. No reply. I check for a pulse, and feel non. "Ezrith?" I gasp, shaking her body.

"Is she...?" I hear, and look up to see Lucious, standing with teary eyes. I nod, and his tears begin to spill.

Ezrith was dead. Alois had killed her, using her Ultima magic.

"Shalaid!" Alois gasps as she stand up, "She'll use it for Ezrith!"

"Use what?" I ask. Lucious looks hopeful as he bends down and picks Ezrith's body up.

"We have to get to the guild hall!" Alois gasps, grabbing Lucious' arm. I grab his clothing, and the next thing I know we're standing in the centre of the guild hall.

"Shalaid!" Alois screams, her voice breaking with emotion. Lucious places Ezrith's body on a table.

"What is it hun?" Shalaid asks joyfully, walking into the room. Her eyes land on Ezrith, and she gasps. Shalaid runs over, or walks quickly over to us.

"She was possessed... I had to go Ultima!" Alois gasps as she cries. Lucious holds one of Ezrith's hands while Shalaid holds the other, Alois and I stand nearby, watching in horror.

"Will you do it Shalaid?" Lucious asks. Shalaid solemnly nods, and starts to... Sing.

She doesn't sing words, just a long, beautiful, continuous note.

"What is she doing?" I ask, breath taken by the beautiful sound.

"The Final Lament..." Alois whispers. A few seconds later, the note stops, and to my greatest surprise, Ezrith's eyes open as her wounds begin to heal.

Ezrith looks around, puzzled. I look at Shalaid, and see her eyes drooping. Suddenly, with a loud crash, Shalaid falls backwards, into a table.

"Did she...?" Ezrith gasps.

"She did," Alois says sadly. The four of us crouch around Shalaid's body.

Ezrith hugs the woman, loudly sobbing. "I told you! I told you never to do that for me! We don't even know how to fix it!" Ezrith shouts, sobbing.

"What did she do?" I ask Alois, who is crying. I feel like crying, but at the same time I feel too shocked. It's all happened too fast.

"The Final Lament, It's the only spell Shalaid knows. She sacrifices her own life span for another's," Alois explains, "She's not dead, but she's not alive either... She never told us how to break the spell."

"Shalaid sacrificed herself, for Ezrith?" I ask, already missing the kind, motherly lady.

"Yes, and we have no idea how to save her..." Alois tells me.

"We'll find a way..." I whisper, "I know we can..."


	7. Chapter 7

**LABYRINTH SHIELD – CHAPTER SEVEN – THE BLACK HAMMER GUILD**

"Ezrith, come down here!" Lucious shouts up the stairs in a whiny voice. Alois and I sit nearby at a table in the guild hall, she's sipping an Apple Martini.

It was only yesterday that Ezrith was possessed by the Demon Arrec. Ezrith was killed, and Shalaid did a powerful, peculiar spell to bring Ezrith back. The Final Lament. Because of that Shalaid is now unfortunately in a state that's part way between death and life. We don't know how to heal her because she never told anybody. Oh, and of course, Ezrith blames herself. She hasn't left Shalaid's side since it happened.

It took all four of us, plus two people from the town to get Shalaid up the stairs and into a bed. We fear she won't recover.

"What else can we try?" I ask Alois as Lucious disappears upstairs. He's done this a few times already, he just returns, defeated. Usually after Ezrith throws a sword at him, which annoys me. She almost bloody killed me, she shouldn't use her magic so carelessly. Even if she was possessed...

"I spent hours trying to heal her, but The Final Lament is a powerful spell," Alois says, sounding throughly exhausted, "It's like Shalaid never wanted us to know how to bring her back." Alois takes a sip of her martini, as if it'll take away all her sorrows. I've never trusted alcohol. It changes people, so I've never drank any. Although, I do need to change.

I sigh, wondering what I could have done to make this happen differently. I could have made Alois not go Ultima, but that would probably end up with all of us dead and Ezrith permanently possessed.

Pondering the changes I could have made, I look up to see the guild doors opening. In walks Raven, and a man.

He looks about seventeen, and he has a mane of excellent brown hair. His eyes are an intense dark brown. He is a little tanned, and has a very handsome face. His clothes are a little peculiar, but they suit him non the less.

He wears dark blue, good fitting jeans, with a large belt that loops around several times. The man wears a long sleeved, white shirt, over which is an almost black jacket. The jacket had metal stripe type things on it. He wears black gloves, and a shiny blue bracelet.

"Hey brats," Raven says casually as she and the man arrive at our table, "This is my son, Rickon."

"YOU HAVE A SON?" Alois shrieks, making Rickon and I jump. Frost spreads at my feet. Again.

Rickon lets out a throaty chuckle, "I'm adopted. It's a funny story," he says, smiling. He has a deep voice. It's half way to being husky.

"Yes, Rickon, it is, but you can tell it later," Raven says, rolling her eyes.

"Is this the business you needed to deal with?" Alois asks Raven.

"No," Raven says simply, "I went back to the town I stayed at before I opened the guild."

"How old is the guild?" I ask, realising I have little knowledge on it.

"Almost a year," Alois answers brightly.

"How long did you stay in the town?" I ask.

Raven swallows, looking oddly nervous. "A month or so," she says, looking at the table. This means Labyrinth Shield was opened a month or so after the last battle of Tartarus.

"What did you do before that?" I ask. It could be good to know my guild master a little more.

"Where are the other two brats, and Shalaid?" Raven questions. How on earth had it slipped my mind to mention The Final Lament?

"Raven there's something you should know," Alois says quietly, looking down. "Yesterday... Ezrith was..."

"Possessed," I say, finishing Alois' sentence, she looked like she was going to cry, having to admit it to Raven. "The Demon inside her, Arrec almost killed me. Alois healed me, but Arrec attacked again. Alois had to go Ultima, she had no choice!" I say, wanting to get it all out before I loose my nerve under Raven's glare, "Ezrith, along with Arrec, was killed."

"Ezrith's dead?" Raven asks, looking genuinely shocked.

"No," Alois says, "Shalaid used the Final Lament." Raven nods, understanding immediately.

"Rickon, mingle or something, I'm off to see what I can do," Raven says before walking away, and upstairs.

Rickon looks awkward for a minute before sitting down, across from Alois and I.

"I'm Rickon Hawke," he says, smiling at us. He shows teeth when he smiles, but not in a creepy way. In a handsome way.

"Alois Seragaki," Alois smiles, offering her hand. Rickon shakes it.

"Damien Herondale," I say, smiling but not offering a hand. Hurting people is not a good way to make a first impression. Rickon puts out a hand towards me, but I pretend not to see. He frowns slightly.

Rickon probably recognizes my name, and I silently pray I haven't tortured or murdered any of his family at all. That would be bad.

"Oh, nice to meet you," he says, looking more at Alois than me. I can't blame him, I am quite horrid.

"Who else is in the guild?" Rickon asks.

"We're actually quite a small guild," Alois explains. "Upstairs we have Ezrith and Lucious, as well as Shalaid. We have Lunaria who sometimes helps us on jobs and stuff. I think there are three others, Logan's the only one I remember. I met him once." Alois explains, shivering slightly.

"It is a small guild," Rickon says, "What magic do you two use?"

"I use fire magic, as well as healing and I know a tracking spell or two," Alois answers.

"I use ice and snow magic," I tell him, probably making him think of more of the things I have done. "What about you, Rickon?"

"Shape-Shifting," he tells me. "I also excel at archery," He says, and I can tell it's a point of pride with him.

"I'm good at daggery," I say stupidly, making him laugh. At that moment, the doors to the guild burst open again. This time, on the other side stands four people.

All four are men, all four are muscular. They wear black, tight fitted vests and... Shorts. I think they mean to intimidate us, but their fashion sense is pitiful.

All have what I can only assume are guild emblems on they upper arms. It looks like a hand holding a hammer, which is black. One of the four guys had a black Mohawk, and wears glasses. Who on earth are these morons?

"We're the Black Hammer Guild," the Mohawk guy says, strutting in like he owns the place. I assume he's the leader, because the other three follow behind. I notice one is not like the rest, but don't give it much thought.

Alois, Rickon and I stand. Alois and I have a table separating us from these creeps, while Rickon has nothing.

"I thought Raven disbanded you?" Alois asks, her voice shaking slightly.

The guy with the stupid Mohawk laughs, "That necrophilia loving freak can't disband us," he says smugly, "We're a bandit guild, you stupid bitch," he says to Alois.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch!" I say, sounding strangely confident, and feeling defensive towards Alois.

"Who do we have here, Tyrone?" One of the guys asks the Mohawk dweeb, who is apparently called Tyrone.

"I recognize him," another man says.

"I think that's Damien Herondale," Tyrone says, "Wasn't your husband murdered?" He says, laughing.

My hands clench into fists, and my nails dig into my palm. I try to keep calm by correcting him on the fact we never got married, but Rickon speaks instead. "Don't speak to them like that, filth," he says, as if daring them to speak once more.

"Ropes," Tyrone says, shaking his head. One of the guys points his palm at Rickon, and ropes emerge, flying through the air. The ropes wrap tightly around Rickon's body, the force slamming him into the table. He grunts in pain, and begins struggling. I suspect it's for show.

"Please don't hurt us," Alois says, almost sobbing, "We're the only one's here... We haven't done anything!" She says, giving them a false sense of security. She's good with this stuff!

"There may only be three of us," I say, purposely making my voice shake, "but we'll still kick your butts!"

Tyrone laughs, as do the other members of The Black Hammer guild.

I've heard of Bandit Guilds before, but never came across any. They dedicate their magic to stealing, and murder. They're a little like a dark guild. But Dark Guild's are more into causing random destruction and death. And pain. Lots of pain.

"Boys," Tyrone says, smiling wickedly. "Kill."

I inhale as I physically prepare for battle. I look at Alois, who looks determined. Then I look at Rickon, and am taken aback when I see a Panther crouched by mine and Alois' feet.

The rope wielding mage throws rope at us, while another hurls a blast of snow.

Alois burns the rope, while I meet his blast of snow with a stronger one, sending it back at him. The snow hits him, making him clumsily fall over. The third member has disappeared, and I realise he must use teleportation. Tyrone then duplicates, making two of him.

So, to summarise. One guy who wields ropes, another who uses weak snow magic, a third who teleports and a leader who duplicates himself. This won't be too hard!

One of the Tyrone's charge at me, duplicating once more as he does so. I trap one in ice chains, but don't react fast enough for the other. He tackles me to the ground, but suddenly screams in pain and vanishes. I see Panther-Rickon standing nearby, his claw bloody.

"Thanks," I go to say, but the Teleporting Mage appears, grabs Rickon, and disappears again.

I jump up, and look around quickly. The rope-wielder is flailing a little, his pants are on fire. There are now five Tyrone's, all standing near the doorway. The snow mage is slowly standing.

Alois is next to me, but Rickon and the Teleporter are nowhere to be seen.

"I've got Tyrone, can you deal with snow and ropes?" Alois asks in a whisper.

"Of course," I answer back. I pull a dagger from my belt with my left hand, and feel my ice powers at the ready in my right.

I see fire flying across the room, and get to work.

Ropes fly at me, but I can easily side step. I decide to deal with the ice mage first, but actually look at him.

He has short blonde hair, and a cute face. He's quite small. And adorable. He is not like the rest! He is like a teddy bear that I want to hug!

I conjure a ball of ice, but can't bring myself to throw it at him. It would only knock him out, but he's just too cute!

I suddenly feel a pressure around my body, and fly backwards, my dagger flying from reach. Ropes are wrapping around my body quickly, and they're beginning to hurt. The rope-wielder comes and kneels beside me, a dagger in his hand. My dagger!

"Well, well. What an honor it is to kill Damien Herondale," he says, putting the knife to my throat. I feel the sharp bite against my neck. My body is immobilized shoulders down, so I'm powerless against this low life scum.

"Well, at least I can die knowing I made somebody's day," I say, smiling sarcastically.

"Songs will be written about your sarcastic last remark," the guy says. I hear fire cracking, and then a whip of fire is around his neck. I see Alois behind him. She holds a whip made of fire, which she tugs on. The rope-wielders head drops from his body, he doesn't bleed because the wound is instantly sealed up due to the heat. Alois smiles at me a little, before moving her wrist. The ropes that bind me fall off, and I get up quickly. The cute snow mage is against a wall, looking nervous and regretful. It would be wrong to hurt him, so I look around instead.

Alois is back to fighting the numerous Tyrone's, and she's doing a hell of a job with it.

I see the teleporter leaning lazily against a wall, and I throw an ice dagger at him. He obviously teleports away.

I spare a glance at Alois, and with a sinking heart I see she's being beaten. About eight Tyrone's surround her, kicking and punching her.

I inhale sharply, furious to see them doing that to her. I wave both my hands in an arc, and hundreds of ice shards fly at the Tyrone's. They all disappear, all but one who falls to the floor. Bleeding, and covered in ice shards.

"Alois!" I say, she rolls and looks at me. Or behind me.

"Behind you!" She gasps. I turn, seeing the Teleporter about to stab me with a dagger. My dagger. Again.

At the last second, a black blur tackles the teleporter, pinning him to the ground. Rickon saved me. I turn around as I hear snarls and screams, and run to Alois.

"Are you okay?" I ask, wanting to help her up, but knowing I can't touch her without causing pain.

"Yeah, fine," she says, sitting up and turning to lean against the wall. I see the snow mage not to far away, he looks a little like he's about to cry, which makes him look more cute.

"What happened? Why did rope guy get you?" Alois asks.

"Well. I got distracted by not wanting to hurt the snow guy, because he's super cute. Then the next thing I know, I was on the floor," I explain, wincing at how stupid I sound.

"Wait," Alois says, laughing lightly, "You didn't attack him because he's cute?" She asks.

"Yup, it's one of my weaknesses," I say. "I'd of died if it wasn't for you."

"I'm quite proud," Alois exclaims, "I saved your life twice! In one day!"

I roll my eyes, but smile anyway. "Technically, Rickon saved me the second time. And I saved you from the numerous Tyrone's," I retort. I realise how odd it is that we're sat here giggling and joking while there are three dead people. I turn around, seeing that Rickon is human again, standing above the teleporter, who's throat appears to be scattered around him.

Rickon moves for the snow mage, but I jump up and shout, "Don't hurt him!"

"Why not, he tried to kill us!" Rickon demands. I see Alois standing up.

"He's cute," I say stupidly. Rickon rolls his eyes, and I then hear footsteps on the stairs. Raven emerges, with Ezrith and Lucious behind.

"Group meeting!" She announces, hardly paying attention to the three dead people.

We sit around one of the big tables. Rickon, Alois and I on one side. Ezrith, Lucious, and the snow mage on the other side. Raven sits at the top.

"First note of business, Shalaid," Raven says, sighing. "I can't bring her back to consciousness, but she'll be fine. We just need to find somebody who knows how to reverse the Final Lament." Raven explains, Alois sighs deeply on one side of me, while Rickon looks a tad confused on the other side of me.

"Second note of business," Raven continues, "What the fuck happened down here?"

Alois and I look down nervously, and I have to stop myself from giggling. The snow mage looks like he's going to cry, while Rickon openly smiles.

"The Black Hammer Guild attacked," Rickon says, smirking. "Damien, Alois and I dealt with them. Or, three of them. Damien wouldn't let us kill this guy because he's cute," Rickon says, rolling his eyes and pointing at the snow mage, who blushes.

"He is pretty cute," Alois mumbles. I think Rickon makes a noise of agreement, but it's probably just my imagination.

"Lucious, go put the dead people in the basement," Raven says. I blink, and realise that Raven actually said that. Does this guild have a basement specifically for dead people?

"What's your name?" Raven asks the cute snow mage. For whatever reason, he looks at me and answers.

"Jack Maslin," he answers, "I'm a snow mage."

"Thanks for that unwanted information," Raven snaps, to which I glare. "Why were you in Black Hammer. You're what, fifteen?" Raven demands.

"I'm sixteen, and the leader was my older brother," Jack answers, "I never wanted to join, I always wanted to be at an official guild, like Labyrinth Shield."

"You're a snow mage, so Damien can look after you," Raven says, "Jack, welcome to Labyrinth Shield."

Raven removed Jack's Black Hammer emblem from his arm, and gave him a Labyrinth Shield emblem on his hand. She also gave Rickon his mark while she was at it, on his upper right leg.

Because our house was destroyed, we're staying at the Guild for a while. Raven told me to let Jack sleep in my room. I told him to take the bed, so I'm currently laid on the floor.

"I can't believe Raven let me join," Jack says quietly from above me.

"I couldn't either, when she let me join," I told Jack. A minute of silence passes before I speak again. "I'm sorry for murdering your brother," I say quietly.

"I hated him," Jack tells me, "He forced me into the guild, he made me steal and murder," Jack says quietly.

"Well, you're here now," I say, smiling to myself.

"Damien," Jack says, "Why were you and Alois giggling?" He asks.

I sigh, realising why I was giggling. I don't answer him, because he would hate me for it. I hate myself for it. I was giggling because I enjoyed killing people.


	8. Chapter 8

**LABYRINTH SHIELD – CHAPTER EIGHT – DATES AND DEMONS**

"Damien," I hear, whispered above me. Opening my eyes, I see Jack smiling down at me. Only mildly creepy.

"What is it?" I ask, rubbing my eyes before sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"Alois came by earlier, told me to wake you if you wasn't already awake by midday," Jack explains, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh gods, it's midday already?" I exclaim loudly, making Jack jump. I hardly ever sleep in this long, I have more important things to do than sleep!

"Yes, it is," Jack says, "I'll go while you dress," he tells me, getting up and leaving the room. He walks slowly, as if waiting for me to ask him to stop. Ignoring his slow walking, I get up, and decide to leave my morning exercise. I dress in black jeans, and decide to put on boots today instead of staying bare footed. I put on a scarf over my ring, and walk downstairs.

Out of habit, I smile towards the bar. Then I remember Shalaid won't be there. Alois sits with Rickon at one table, and Ezrith and Lucious are at another table. Jack sits at a table right near the stairs. Raven is nowhere to be seen.

"Come over to Alois and Rickon," I tell him. He just nods, and follows me over. I sit next to Alois, leaving Jack to sit next to Rickon.

"Good morning," I say, smiling at Rickon and Alois.

"Good morning," they both say together. Alois is holding an apple martini.

"I was thinking of doing a job later," Rickon tells us, "I hear there's another Demon like Arax around the outskirts of town." I frown, remembering Arax. Ezrith was thrown through a wall. Although, thinking back, she kinda deserved it.

"I have plans later," Alois tells us. "But, right now, I want to get another house. These guild dorms are awful."

"Can I share a house with you again?" I ask Alois, "Then Jack can have the room to himself here."

"Of course," Alois says, smiling brightly, "Rickon?"

"No, I'm happy here for now," he says, "I should finish unpacking." And with that, he wonders away upstairs.

"Lucious, Ezrith, come over here!" Alois shouts.

Jack looks at me, "I'm going to go get some clothes, and weapons from the market," he tells me. I nod, and he leaves.

Lucious and Ezrith walk over, and sit across from us. Ezrith speaks first, "What do you want?" She demands, as if just us requesting her should require a payment.

Alois doesn't seem to notice the hostility. Either that or she doesn't care. "We're gonna get another house, we were wondering if you wanted to bunk with us again," Alois explains.

"I'm up for it," Lucious says, "But we need to try and not destroy it again."

"Yes whatever. It'll get me away from these crappy dorms," Ezrith replies. "But I have a question," Ezrith tells us, Alois nods and I mentally roll my eyes. "How long have you been able to go Ultima?" Ezrith asks Alois.

"I only discovered my Ultima move last year, and haven't used it since," Alois explains, We usually discover our Ultima moves at times of emotion or distress. "Do any of you guys have Ultima moves?"

Ezrith nods, and I do too. Lucious shakes his head.

"I have Satan's Swords," Ezrith says, "I discovered it last shortly before I joined Labyrinth Shield..."

"I have Ice Storm, and Ice Soul," I say, biting my lip nervously. "I discovered Ice Storm during the last battle of Tartarus, and discovered Ice Soul a few months ago." I explain.

"You have two?" Lucious gasps, sounding impressed. I nod nervously. It's not exactly a good thing. On one hand, it shows I have the potential to be powerful. On the other hand, I'm more broken than the rest of them. "Cool!" he exclaims. I just roll my eyes, and notice Ezrith doing the same.

"I'm gonna go get the keys," Alois says, "Lucious, wanna come with me?" Alois asks.

"Sure," Lucious says. They get up and leave. I'm not sure why they didn't ask me to go with them, but it's no matter. I decide to go and ask Rickon if he wants to do a job now.

I walk upstairs, and find his room.

"Rickon," I say, knocking on the door, "Do you wanna kill a demon?"

"Give me a minute," Rickon shouts, then opens the door after a few seconds. He's dressed how he was yesterday, and I realise he's the same height as me. His delightful eyes are level with mine. "There's a demon, Vipero, who got lost and is in the forest somewhere." Rickon tells me, walking downstairs. I follow.

"Are we gonna kill it?" I ask, which is kind of a stupid question.

"Obviously," Rickon answers, laughing slighty. When we arrive back downstairs, I see Ezrith sat alone. Rickon walks to her, and I follow.

"Ezrith, we're off to fight a snake Demon! Want to join us?" Rickon asks casually. I had guessed that Vipero was the name of a Snake Demon.

"Is there a chance it'll possess me?" Ezrith asks, looking up at us with a frown.

"No, it doesn't possess the ability to possess," Rickon says, smiling.

Ezrith sighs, "that's a relief. I'll come," she says, standing. It's nice to see she shows some degree of remorse for stabbing me. We haven't discussed it yet though. I don't intend to discuss it with her.

"I think we should wait for Jack, and take him with us," I say nervously, expecting them to get angry. Rickon doesn't really like Jack, and Ezrith hasn't really talked to him. I still think he's adorable.

"He could take hours to get back," Rickon groans.

"He's here now," Ezrith's says, as if it's common knowledge. I turn around to face the door, and see Jack walk in. He seems loaded with weapons. Over his shoulder he had a fancy looking bow, as well as a quiver of arrows. He has a weapons belt on, with two daggers and several throwing knives.

"Do you even use magic?" Rickon asks as Jack sits with us.

"Sometimes, but I prefer weapons," Jack answer, looking ashamed for some reason. I look down, and realise I forgot to put my weapons belt on.

"Back in a few," I say, "Forgot my belt." I run upstairs and into mine and Jack's room. I see my weapons belt, as well as my daggers on a hook and quickly equip it before running back downstairs.

"How'd you afford all that?" Rickon is asking Jack, the three of them are sat around the table. I sit by Jack.

"Black Hammer had a lot of money, I took some," He answers as if expecting to be scolded.

"That money-" Ezrith begins, but I interupt her.

"Can I try something?" I ask Jack. He nods. I gingerly reach out, and put my hand on his. He looks calm for a moment, before he looks pained. I quickly pull away.

"Why does that hurt?" He asks, inspecting his hand. I don't answer him. I was hoping because he was a Snow Mage, I wouldn't hurt him with my ridiculous coldness. All though, it didn't seem to be as bad for him as it is for others.

I hear a yelp, and look up. Rickon touched my arm, before pulling back. "By the Angel, Damien!" He exclaims.

"Why did you do that?" I ask angrily.

"I was curious," He says, smiling slightly.

"Well, I'm curious about what Hell is like but I'm not gonna go there any time soon, am I?" I shout. It's bad enough not being able to touch people, but its horrible when my coldness hurts people I care about.

"You're cute when you shout," I hear Jack mumble.

"What?" I exclaim, blushing slightly.

"What?" Jack asks, looking shocked.

"Did you just?" I ask.

"He did just!" I hear from behind me, making me jump. As usual, frost spread at my feet. I turn on my seat and see Alois standing there, laughing lightly.

"Where's Lucious?" Ezrith asks, clearly disliking the topic.

"He went on a date," Alois says. This is news.

"Hah! Serious, where is he?" Ezrith asks again. Alois sits in between me and Jack, which makes him look annoyed. I smile reassuringly at him.

"He is on a date," Alois says again. "I got the keys, it's a few streets away from the guild, right near the market!" Alois hands Ezrith and I a key each.

"I'll mark my room with ice," I say, deciding I'll go there after we fight Vipero. "We're off to slay a Demon, Alois. Wanna come?" I ask.

She shakes her head, her blonde hair waving around. "I have a date."

"With who?" I exclaim, feely oddly protective. "Who is he?" I ask.

"It is a she, and I'm not telling you who because you'll meet her soon enough," Alois says, in a matter of the fact way. "Toodles!" She exclaims, before getting up and going upstairs. Jack moves closer.

"Alois is gay?" Ezrith asks.

"Apparently..." I mumble.

"Vipero!" Rickon exclaims, standing. "Can we go fight it, instead of sitting around chatting?" I nod, and stand. As does Jack, very enthusiastically, and so does Ezrith. But without the enthusiasm.

We walk from the guild, and begin our journey to the forest.

"I've been thinking about the Final Lament," Ezrith suddenly says, "There has to be a way to undo it. If not, she would have died instead of going into a coma. It's obvious the price to pay is big, which is why she didn't tell us." Ezrith explains.

"What's your point?" I ask wearily.

"There's a guy in the guild, Logan," Ezrith begins, "He uses Archive Magic and Teleportation, he probably knows how to undo it."

I take a deep breath, "Ezrith, I don't think she wants us to undo it," I say, choosing my words carefully, "Whatever the cost is, I don't think she wants anyone to pay it..."

We finish the walk out of town in silence, until we're on the path to the forest.

"Hey, Rickon," Ezrith says suddenly, "Do you have any Ultima Moves?"

Rickon looks thoughtful, but answers anyway. "One, where I turn to a dragon," he answers simply. "Jack, how are you with archery?" Rickon asks.

"I'm okay, I'm better with throwing knives," Jack answers, "How are you with archery?"

"Watch this," Rickon says with a smile. He pushes down on his blue bracelet, and suddenly he's holding a very elegant looking, golden bow. He pulls on the string, and a beautiful blue arrow appears. He take aim, and fires. A pigeon drops at out feet.

"That's just delightful," Ezrith mutters, "But doesn't the bow grant good aim? It is magical after all."

Rickon laughs, and the bow vanishes, appearing again as a bracelet on his wrist. "No, it's just enchanted to be light weight and have unlimited arrows. I don't need a magical boost." Ezrith frowns and we continue walking until we reach the entrance.

"Everyone ready?" Rickon asks, turning from the forest and facing us. "The demon we're facing is called Vipero, as you can probably guess, Vipero is a snake demon. Any questions?" I hear a rustling in the trees, and stop paying attention to the three of them as they begin talking. I scan the tree line, and spot no animals. Squinting my eyes, I spot four eyes, glowing red. They suddenly shoot forward!

"LOOK OUT!" I yell, tackling Jack to the ground. I roll over, and face up. The Demon we're facing has shown itself and already has the advantage. Vipero's snake body is twice the size of a humans, thankfully it is mostly across the ground so it doesn't tower over us. At the thickest part of it's body it splits into two. Two humanoid torsos, both with arms that end in sharp claws. The human bodies are covered in scales. Both bodies have snake like heads, with glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth that protrude from the mouth. One of the bodies arms is holding Ezrith by the neck, a metre above the ground.

I jump up and begin forming ice spikes, but arrows fly instead. One blue, one wooden.

Jack and Rickon stand side by side, shooting arrows at Vipero's bodies. Non of them penetrate the skin, and Ezrith is still being choked. I feel my hands go cold, and icy mist is forming around them. I splay my hand at Vipero's torso (the one that holds Ezrith) and Ice chains shoot at it, binding the arms to the body. Vipero begins flailing, but Ezrith thankfully drops to the ground.

"STUPID BASTARD!" She shrieks, raising her arm. Three swords appear above her, and shoot straight at the Demon. Then Chakram's appear in her hands, and she comes and stands beside us. The swords clatter harmlessly off the demons hard skin.

"We need a plan," I say. Jack has already run out of arrows, and Rickon is panting slightly.

Vipero shatters the chains, and both heads suddenly spit a green liquid. One wad flies at me, but I hastily form an ice shield. The liquid begins burning through the ice, and I quickly drop it. A sudden scream pierces my ears, and I see that the other wad hit Jack's arm. His skin is burning speedily away.

"Cover us!" I shout, rushing to catch him as he falls. I trust Ezrith and Rickon enough to turn my back. Or more so, I trust Rickon. "Jack, calm down!" I say, trying to sound calm but instead coming across as panicky. A large portion of his arm is burnt.

"It hurts!" He groans, gritting his teeth.

"Alois can heal it once we get back to the guild," I tell him, "Just sit here and let us deal with Vipero."

"Are we gonna die?" He asks, looking up at me with big eyes.

"No, we can handle this demon," I tell him, "Just stay here." I begin to stand up, but he grabs my arm.

"Damien, wait!" He says, gulping.

"Yes Jack?" I ask calmly.

"I think I'm falling for you," he whispers.

My breathing abruptly stops, and I forget about Vipero. Daniel has been dead for almost a year, he would want me to move on and be happy... Wouldn't he? But do I want to move on? Jack is cute, and loving. I could be falling for him... Or maybe I don't want to me alone.

Deep down, I want to tell him, but all I manage to say is; "That's nice," Before standing up and turning away.

An arrow is pierced in one of Vipero's eyes and I realise what Rickon is doing. Ezrith is in very close combat with Vipero, harmlessly hitting it and dodging the claws while Rickon blinds Vipero. Despite having an arrow piercing one of it's eyes Vipero still persists in killing Ezrith.

"I've read about these things," I tell Rickon, deciding to try and help. I create an Ice bow, and pull on the string, creating an arrow. "Demons like Vipero can only be defeated in certain ways, such as taking out all it's weaknesses which could be it's eyes," I tell him. He probably already knows.

"Oh, we were just trying to blind it to gain an advantage," Rickon says, releasing an arrow. It flies and pierces an eye, making each body have only one eye. I get a clear shot, and shoot my arrow. But I miss.

"Nice try," Rickon says, expertly shooting another, rendering one body blind. Oddly determined to impress Rickon, I make another arrow and shoot. It lodges it's self in Vipero's eye, and the demon is completely blind. An echoing shriek fills the world as Vipero tenses. Ezrith jumps back, her chakram's vanishing. Vipero slowly turns to what seems to be a statue made of stone before crumbling to dust.

Ezrith, Rickon and I stand awkwardly, staring at Vipero's remains. Our thoughts of success are interrupted by Jack's groan.

"Rickon, can you turn into an Eagle or something and-" Before I can finish my sentence Rickon is gone, in his place an eagle. He flies off towards Wychelm.

I walk to Jack, and pick him up. His arm is badly burnt, but he doesn't seem to be in as much pain. Ezrith and I begin walking to town, not speaking. It seems like hours in the awkward silence before we arrive at Wychelm, and then at the guild.

I see Alois is already there, waiting at a table. Rickon is with her, and Raven is at the bar watching with a bored and mildly irritated expression. I place Jack on the table.

"Damien, are you okay?" Alois asks, as if Jack wasn't there.

"Yes, fine, just-"

"What happened?" She interrupts.

"A demon!" I exclaim, "Heal Jack!" Alois looks down, as if noticing him for the first time. She gets straight to healing him.

"I'm gonna go to the house," Ezrith says, probably not caring that someone is injured.

"I'm gonna go too," I say, not wanting to be around for when Jack can talk to me. "See you later," I say to them before leaving straight away, not bothering to wait for Ezrith.


	9. Chapter 9

**LABYRINTH SHIELD – CHAPTER NINE – MAJESTIC WHALES**

"Damien," I hear. It's Alois again. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asks through my closed door.

"Already built five," I reply, continuing to sculpt. It's true, I have five snowmen in the corner of my room. They lack noses, eyes and buttons but the scarves make them look fabulous.

"When did you last eat?" Alois inquires, sounding concerned. Two days have passed since I fought Vipero with Rickon, Ezrith and Jack. I rushed away from the guild, not wanting to talk to Jack. I haven't gone back since, and have hid away here in my room, sculpting.

"Some time yesterday," I inform her. I've kinda being too busy sculpting to eat as much as I should. In two days I have sculpted Vipero, Rickon and Ezrith. Ezrith and Vipero are trading blows, looking very dramatic as they do so. Rickon stands in a very majestic stance, looking epic his bow.

"Wanna come out and be productive?" Alois asks through the door, sounding cautious.

"I am being productive," I tell her. "I have made multiple sculptures and discovered an awesome trick!" I say with enthusiasm. It's true, for I have discovered a very useful skill for my sculptures. I can shrink or enlarge them at my will. Easy to transport them, and useful for if I run out of room.

"I'm sure you are being productive," I hear Alois sigh, "But why are you hiding away?" She asks.

I sigh deeply, and walk to the door. Opening it, I see Alois leaning against the frame. She sits down, and I follow her lead. We're sat crossed legged, facing each other.

"I'm hiding from Jack," I tell her, feeling pathetic.

She looks me dead in the eye, and asks in a serious tone; "Want me to set him on fire?"

I laugh, feeling happy to have Alois here. She's comforting. Despite the fire. "No, no..." I say, managing to stop my laughter, "He doesn't need setting on fire."

"So why are you hiding?" She asks, and I notice an apple martini in her hand. It's like she can conjure them!

"Because I can't figure out whether I want to be with him because I'm lonely or whether I actually want to be with him," I tell her, happy to have somebody to talk to. I never went through these issues when I was younger because I was always with Daniel. Now, at seventeen, it feels odd to have such feelings.

"What do you mean?" Alois asks, tilting her head to the side like a puppy. It makes me imagine Rickon doing it as a puppy, or a human. Both are adorable thoughts.

"Since Daniel died," I begin, "I haven't been able to decide whether I want to move on. I don't know if I want to be with Jack so I'm not lonely, or whether I want to be with him." I realise I'm repeating myself, and sigh. Thankfully Alois doesn't say anything about my whining.

"Well," Alois sighs, sipping her Martini, "I don't think you should date him."

I shake my head, sighing. "Why not?"

"Because you clearly don't like him in such a way," she explains politely, "You two simply don't belong together."

I nod slowly, realising she is right. I don't need a relationship. I have sculptures. "You're right," I tell her, "Anyway, what was with your date the other day?" I ask.

"I'm gonna go to the guild hall," She tells me, standing up and ignoring my question.

I roll my eyes and also stand up, "I'm going to shower, so I'll meet you there."

After showering I dress into my usual clothes. Black jeans, scarf and ring. I always see those people wearing completely new clothes everyday, but I've never understood that. I like wearing the same clothes, it's a little bit of order in a screwed up life.

Not bothering to eat, I leave the house and begin journeying to the Guild Hall. It's odd, going to a guild hall. A guild home where I belong.

Turning a corner, I see a trio of teenager boys kicking somebody on the floor. As I get closer, I realise they're kicking Alois!

"SEE," She shouts as they kick her, "THIS IS WHY I CALLED YOU GUYS BUTT HOLES IN THE FIRST PLACE!" And with that comment, the kicking intensifies.

I run towards them, blasting the teenagers with cold air, making them fly backwards. They land painfully before getting up and running away. I hear one of them comment on how rude the mages of Labyrinth Shield are.

"By the Angel Alois! What happened?" I ask as she stands up. I want to help her up, but that would hurt her.

"They were beating up a kid, so I called them butt holes," She tells me as we begin walking towards the guild hall together.

"Why didn't you just set them on fire?" I question, laughing slightly at the thought.

Alois giggles, possibly also enjoying the thought, "I've already been in trouble a few times for setting the towns kids on fire," She tells me. "For whatever reason, it's okay for them to hurt the weak but it's not okay for me to set them on fire."

"That is quite horrid," I laugh as we approach the guild doors. Opening them, I see that Jack is alone at a table. Raven is at the bar and the others are nowhere to be seen.

"I'm gonna go talk to Raven," Alois tells me as she walks away.

Sighing, I walk to Jack's table and sit down.

"Damien," He says, looking hopeful.

"Hey Jack," I sigh.

"About what I said," Jack begins, "I don't care if you don't feel the same way, just say and we'll never mention it again." He tells me, which is probably the most words he has spoken at once. He's kind of the opposite of Daniel who spoke frequently, and honestly. Daniel was sexy and brave, he spoke his mind. Jack is cute, and quiet. I think if I have a type, it isn't Jack.

"It's not that you're not... Appealing," I say, trying (and failing) to choose my words right, "It's just that I don't want a relationship. I want my sculptures," I say, unsure of why I am even speaking.

"I understand," he says, stopping me from blabbering on.

I laugh nervously, knowing I'm making the right decision. "Thanks," I say. "Hey, where are the others?" I ask.

"They went out to train," Jack says. I thank him and leave for the training grounds.

I see Ezrith and Lucious sitting below a tree, with Rickon standing above them in the sunlight. I join them in the shade.

"Hey Damien," Rickon says. "Where have you been?"

"Sculpting," I tell him, deciding it's best not to inform him I spent two days hiding in my room like a silly child.

"Hey, Damien," Lucious says as he stands up, "Wanna battle?"

I sigh, thinking of how not to be rude. "No, fighting you is like fighting a bathtub," I blurt out. Way to not be rude!

Rickon laughs slightly, "Want to battle me?" He asks. Lucious is scowling at us.

"Sure, I've never fought a Shape-Shifter before," I tell him, "I left my daggers at home, but feel free to use your weapons."

We each take our positions on opposite ends of the court. I decide to make the first move, worried he will turn into something cute.

A dozen ice spikes form around me, hovering for a mere second before flying towards Rickon like eagles towards their prey. Before they hit, he is gone and the spikes shatter uselessly on the ground. I look around before spotting a midnight black panther a few metres to the left of the impact zone. Before I can react Rickon is pouncing, and despite the distance he lands a mere metre in front of me. Jumping again, Rickon slams into me. I fall on my back, with Rickon standing on me, snarling. He makes a convincing panther.

I move my hand to his chest, and blast him with cold air. With a yelp he flies up a metre, landing away from me.

I quickly get to my feet as he leaps again, this time I manage to dodge him.

Turning around, I notice Rickon shifted again. This time into a kitten! His adorable cat eyes look up at me, as if daring me to attack.

"I yield," I sigh, hearing a pleased meow. I turn and walk to the trees, sitting down in the shade. What a dirty trick!

Rickon, still as an adorable kitten, pads over to us.

"Good work, using his weakness," Ezrith comments in a bored voice. Rickon turns back human, sitting with us.

"It's such an odd weakness," Rickon laughs, "But one I'm glad he has."

"I am here you know," I sigh. It is quite an odd weakness.

Lucious jumps up, and I see Alois walking towards us. "I want to fight you Rickon!" Lucious exclaims enthusiastically.

"Sure," Rickon says, they go and take their places.

"Hey Damien," Alois says, sitting with me. Ezrith stands up, and walks away.

"Hey," I say, watching the battle, not exactly caring that Ezrith left. Rickon is currently an eagle, flying around and dodging Lucious' feeble attempts at attacking. It's not that he's weak, but he's just not the sharpest knife on the rack.

"How did it go with Jack?" Alois asks, sipping a martini which I assume she pulled from her bosom. It's the only explanation.

"It went fine," I say, laughing slightly at the thought of Alois hoarding Apple Martini's down her shirt.

Alois takes a sip before sighing, "He looked kind of upset, but he'll live," she tells me. "He's tough, for a tiny person."

I roll my eyes, "He's only a little short."

"He's pretty short, how old is he? Fifteen?" She asks, raising her eyebrows. I look briefly back at the battle, Lucious is looking around while Rickon is nowhere to be seen.

"He's sixteen," I say. "How old is everyone here?" I ask, realising it's another thing I didn't bother to check.

"Well, Rickon and Ezrith are seventeen. Lunaria and I are nineteen. Raven is twenty-five. Lucious is thirty-two," Alois explains simply.

"Excuse you?" I gasp, looking at Lucious. He only looks about twenty! Although, he still looks clueless. Wisdom certainly doesn't come with his age. "He's seriously thirty-two?" Alois nods. "Then why does he look up to Ezrith?" I ask, puzzled.

"Well, I never gave it much thought," Alois tells me. "They haven't really told me what happened to them before they joined Labyrinth Shield." She continues, as if anticipating my next question, "The Guild is almost a year old. Raven created it, and we were the first to join because we already had history with her."

I almost ask about their history, but instead notice a large black shadow covering the training ground.

"What even?" I mutter, before hearing a loud crash. Appearing on the court is a large whale, not as big as actual whales but still pretty darn big. I realise it must be Rickon, and underneath him must be Lucious.

I can't help but to laugh loudly, and Alois does the same. Rickon lets out what can only be described as a majestic whale noises before turning back human. Lucious is laid across the ground, looking unconscious. Rickon walks towards Alois and I, looking slightly pleased with himself.

"YOU ARE A MAJESTIC WHALE!" Alois shouts, laughing maniacally. Her statement only makes me laugh more, and Rickon joins in.

I wipe away tears, thinking how I haven't laughed this hard in years. Ezrith has come out, and is standing over Lucious with a look of exasperation.

"I am quite majestic," Rickon says, smiling widely.

"Do the noise!" I laugh. He does the majestic whale noise which just makes Alois and I laugh even more. Before long, the thee of us are sat making whale noises.

Lucious stands up, and glares at us. He and Ezrith leave the training grounds. Maybe he's a sore looser. I never really found out the time we battled because a Demon attacked us all.

"Well," I begin, finally managing to stop laughing. My sides hurt, as does my face but it's worth it. "This was fun but I should get home," I say.

"You should stay," Rickon says. "It's boring without you guys here, and this purple haired girl keeps appearing. She just sits in the guild hall, sipping tea and staring at me," Rickon sighs.

"That must be Lunaria," I say with a frown. I understand her staring at Rickon, because obviously, but why is she loitering around the Guild Hall? "I'm sure Alois will stay with you, but I'm gonna go sculpt," I tell him before standing up. "Bye, Alois," I say, turning around and heading home.

After getting home I ate a sandwich before coming to my room to sculpt. I've always hated trying to sculpt myself, so after two hours of trying I decide to go out. Sunset will be soon, and I've been meaning to watch it set over Wychelm.

I reach the top of the stairs, and run into a hyperactive looking Alois.

"Damien! Hey!" She says with an abnormal amount of enthusiasm.

"Hey Alois, I was just going to-" I begin before being interrupted.

"High-Five me Damien!" She says, her eyes wide. She raises her hand, and I follow her request, high giving her.

"WHALE HIGH-FIVE!" She shrieks. Alois waves her arm backwards in a large sweep, before allowing her body to fall backwards too. She seems to have forgotten the stairs were at her back. I run down after her, wincing as she falls down. She makes majestic whale noises for a few steps of her fall before they turn into curses.

"Alois!" I gasp, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. She jumps up, looking fine. "What the hell?" I ask. She just replies with more whale noises. "Is this ever going to get old?" I laugh, to which she makes more whale noises. "I was gonna go watch the sunset, want to come?" I ask.

"Sure," Alois smiles, "Should we get Rickon on the way? Lunaria keeps staring at him."

"Okay," I say, walking down the corridor towards the front door. Lucious and Ezrith walk in. "Hey, Lucious," I say, "How are you bones after being crushed?" I ask. He looks a tad annoyed.

"Can we just drop it?" Lucious asks, to which Alois makes whale noises. "That's it!" Lucious shouts. He waves his arm and a blast of water hits Alois and I, knocking us back and down the corridor.

"Not in the house!" Ezrith shouts, sounding outraged by the mere notion of a battle inside the house. I get up, retaliating his blow with a blast of cold air. He flies backwards, crashing through the front door. "Damien!" Ezrith shouts, waving her arm and sending a sword at me. I easily sidestep, but it pierces a wall.

Alois leaps up, displaying her hand in a stop gesture at Ezrith. A small ball of hellfire flies at Ezrith, who ducks. The hellfire hits a wall, which immediately catches fire. "Sorry!" Alois shrieks.

I blast the hellfire with cold air, which somehow makes it worst.

"Everybody out!" I shout. Ezrith and Lucious get out the front door first, with Alois and I behind them. The fire is already viewable from the outside, and it's already dark.

"Think we can save the house?" Ezrith asks, sounding angry.

"Probably!" Lucious shouts in a care free way, "Roar of the Water Dragon!" He shouts before a strong blast of water hits the house, blowing holes in it.

"We can't save it," I mutter. As if to prove my point, Alois throws twin hellfire balls at the house. They explode on impact, causing the entire house catches fire. It illuminates the street with a pretty glow.

"Pretty!" Alois says with enthusiasm.

After deciding to stay at the guild hall, we let Lucious put out the fire (which took a while) and went to our temporary home.

"I'm gonna go sit in the trees for a while," Alois says as we enter the guild hall.

"I'll come with you, I don't think I've seen the training ground at night," I say. Ezrith and Lucious stay inside while Alois and I leave.

"Is that Rickon?" Alois asks as we approach the line of trees at the edge of the court. The training grounds are fairly dark, but my eyes adjust quickly.

"It is," I say, sitting down next to him. "What are you doing out here?" I ask him. He's sat crossed legged next to me, looking at me sideways. Alois sits by my side.

"The girl with purple hair kept staring at me so I came out here," He explains.

"I wonder why Lunaria stares at you," I say, laying down and looking up at the stars. I like to think of the stars as eyes. The eyes of the dead, watching over us all. Judging us. Maybe Daniel is up there watching me. Maybe my parents, watching what I have become. It's comforting and unnerving all at once.

"They're like eyes, aren't they?" Rickon asks. He's laid down with his hands behind his head.

"They are," I agree, whispering quietly, as if not to disturb this beautiful night.


	10. Chapter 10

**LABYRINTH SHIELD – CHAPTER TEN - SEDUCTION**

Hearing a long yawn, I open my eyes slowly to see Rickon's face inches from mine. His eyes are closed, and he's clearly asleep. It's weird being so close to him. I'm so close to him, but I can never touch him. Marvelous, that is.

Deciding to sit up, I remember that we slept outside. It was foolish of me to fall asleep so close to Rickon, and have Alois on my other side.

I sit up and sigh. The sun is rising, illuminating the guild in a delightful orange glow. Alois sits up next to me, but Rickon is still asleep.

"He's kind of adorable when he sleeps," I say, thinking aloud. There's a slight smile on his lips, and his hair falls on his face.

"Probably," Alois says, stretching her arms. "Do you think we should go on a job today?" Alois asks.

"Mhm, maybe," I mumble. "I'll wake Rickon, then we'll see if the others want to do a job."

Turning to the still sleeping Rickon, I gently shake his shoulder (I make sure not to touch his skin). His eyes open and meet mine.

"Morning," he says with a smile.

"Good morning," I say.

"Good morrow to you fine sirs!" Alois loudly exclaims, frightening Rickon and I. Rickon sits up, and I turn to look at Alois. "Hey, no frost!" Alois says in a congratulating way. I look at my feet and see no frost has spread. Maybe I'm finally getting out of that habit.

I stand up and stretch, "Should we go inside?" I ask.

"Sure," Rickon says, standing up. Alois also stands and stretches before we make our way inside.

Nobody seems to be awake yet, so I just choose a table and sit. Alois sits across from me, while Rickon wonders over to the request board.

"What was that about you thinking he's adorable?" Alois asks with a smile, sipping an apple martini. Where in the seven hells did she get that?

"Just thinking aloud," I answer, "Where did you get that martini?"

Alois shivers, and looks around suspiciously. "I felt an increase in magical power," she tells me, looking slightly worried. Concentrating, I realise there has been an increase. A worryingly big increase of magical power.

"Did you feel that?" Rickon asks, walking over to us. I nod, looking around wearily.

"Guys," I mumble, "The doors." All of the doors and windows of the guild have disappeared, replaced by stone and wood. The stairs still remain, but they're the only exit from the main room.

"Why are the doors gone? And windows?" I hear, it's Lucious' questioning voice. I look towards the stairs and see Lucious and Ezrith have come down, fully dressed. They come towards us.

"No idea," Alois sighs, sipping her martini. She doesn't look phase by this. I stand up.

"Okay, which one of you fuck-tards screwed with the guild hall?" Raven growls, also coming down the stairs. Once she's down, they disappear, replaced by a wall. Dark magic is clearly at play here.

Suddenly, a mischievous sounding, irritating voice booms into the room; "You're all here!" It says with great enthusiasm. I think it's male. "We can begin! Welcome, Labyrinth Shield, to my Court of Illusion!"

Sighing, I wonder if this guy realises what he's getting himself into. From what I've seen, attack Labyrinth Shield is a terrible idea.

"This is our Guild Hall," Alois says, sounding kind of annoyed.

"Is it really?" Asks the voice. I blink and the entire scene changes. We're suddenly in a room, about ten by ten meters wide, and it's completely made of stone. Along the wall are wooden torches, lighting the room in a eerie glow. There appears to be no way out.

"Illusion magic," Raven says, sounding rather bored. "Non of this is real."

"So, we're still at the guild hall!" Alois exclaims.

"NO!" The illusionist shouts, "This is my court of illusions."

Before Alois can argue back, I interrupt. Or try to, before hearing a scream.

"Alois, what is it?" Raven asks, urgency in her voice.

Alois looks at us with teary eyes, "He took my martini!" She says, seeming close to sobbing.

"That bastard," Rickon mumbles.

I sigh wearily, wondering what is so special about apple martinis. "What do you want?" I ask, speaking to the illusionist.

"I want to humiliate you," he answers, like it'll actually answer my question, "And torture you, and just have a good time."

"Where is Shalaid?" Ezrith asks, I realise Jack isn't with us either.

"Oh," the illusionist answers, "Jack and Shalaid are fine, as are the other members of your guild," I sigh with relief. Whatever this is, it's gonna get tricky. Jack wouldn't be strong enough. "Now, let the first task begin."

I blink again, and the room changes. Spreading across the centre of the room is a gate, like in prisons. Ezrith is on one side, away from the rest of us.

"Ezrith!" Lucious gasps, running at the bars. Upon touching one, he shrieks in pain and leaps back.

"Seduction," says the illusionist, sounding like a child who drew a pretty picture. "All of you dweebs have your... Fantasies. Desires. All of you have them few specific people you find to be very, very attractive," I groan in displeasure, and hear Alois and Rickon doing the same. This illusionist sounds a little bit perverted. "Stopping your desire can be hard," he continues, "but pretty damn funny for people watching. Your job is to kill he, or she, who are trying to sleep with you."

"Easy enough," Lucious mutters, I don't think he quite realises what's happening. The people we find attractive are going to try and seduce us. We have to kill them. That's so damn simple!

"Raven," Rickon asks, sounding urgent, "can't you stop this?"

I look at Raven who sighs, "I think we're going to have to play along with this sadist." Rickon looks extremely uncomfortable, but nods.

Ezrith look around, on the other side of the bars. "Is somebody going to..." She asks, before her eyes land on a second Rickon, who is on her side of the bars. I realise it's only illusions that are going to seduce us, so it's not too bad.

"Hello, Ezrith," Illusion-Rickon says. He's leaning against a wall, smirking slightly.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Ezrith gasps, averting her eyes. Illusion-Rickon takes a step towards her, but Ezrith throws a sword straight at him, piercing illusion-Rickon's heart.

"Thank god for that," I hear Rickon mumble.

"Why is that good?" I ask, shocked by how weird this day has become.

"I don't want illusion-me to get naked or anything," Rickon explains. It makes sense.

I look back at Ezrith's half of the room, and am shocked to see a shirtless Natsu standing near her. "Ezrith!" Illusion-Natsu exclaims, as if its a shock to see her, "I'm so glad you're here! I was getting chilly," he says, grinning at her as he takes a step towards her, "I was hoping you could warm me up!"

Ezrith looks shocked, and is blushing slightly. She stumbles backwards, falling and landing on her back.

"That's the spirit!" Illusion-Natsu shouts before lowering himself on top of her.

"Natsu stop!" Ezrith gasps, sounding only slightly pleased about the pink haired mage laying on top of her. Illusion-Natsu leans down, firmly placing his lips on Ezrith's. Her noises of pleasure can be heard from where we are standing, but after a few seconds a dagger is planted firmly through his heart. Illusion-Natsu vanishes.

Ezrith stands up, blushing slightly before the scene changes again. This time, Ezrith is in our side and Lucious is on the other.

"You seemed to enjoy that," I comment.

"Did not," she mumbles, looking down and blushing. I decide not to tell her we heard her moans of pleasure.

I look back into the other side of the room, gasping at what I see. An odd looking guy with long black hair has Lucious pinned against a wall. They are kissing. Aggressively. Lucious isn't even resisting! I think the guy is called Gajeel, he's a Dragon Slayer too.

"You have a boyfriend!" Alois shouts, sounding outraged.

Lucious twists his head to the side so Gajeel is kissing his neck and cheek instead. "He's very strong!" Lucious protests, clearly enjoying Gajeel's kisses. I don't mind him taking so long, it'll put of my seduction.

"Damn it Lucious, kill him!" Alois shouts.

Lucious rolls his eyes at us before turning his head back, letting Illusion-Gajeel kiss his lips again. A few seconds later Gajeel stumbles back, before disappearing.

"What did you do?" I ask, slightly puzzled.

"Flooded his lungs," Lucious says with a shrug, "It was fun while it lasted though!" He says with enthusiasm. I can't help but to wonder how he isn't taking this seriously. I don't have time to ask him because Illusion-Rickon appears, standing in front of Lucious with a look of boredom.

I look at real Rickon, who looks horrified. "Don't you dare kiss that illusion!" Rickon shouts. I manage to see Lucious rolling his eyes before Illusion-Rickon advances. Lucious puts up a finger, putting it on Illusion-Rickon's lips. Like Illusion-Gajeel, he falls to the floor before disappearing a few seconds later.

Unwillingly, I blink again. The scene changes as usual. This time Alois is on the other side, and Lucious is back with us.

I turn to Rickon. "Are you okay?" I ask, worried about him. It's weird seeing him unnerved, especially considering how brave he always seems.

"Fine," he mumbles wearily, "I just don't want to you guys to see my... Well, desires or whatever," He answers, "I'm also worried my magic won't work well under the pressure," he tells me with a sigh.

I pull a dagger from my belt, and hand it to him, "They don't seem to put up a fight, just stab them with this," I tell him. He accepts the dagger with a grateful smile.

Turning back to Alois, I gasp at what I see. An illusion of myself has it's hands on either side of Alois' head, trapping her against a wall.

"Damien!" She gasps, looking at me. Not illusion me. Damn, this is freaky.

"Just kill it," I say urgently, worried it'll take its clothes off or something. Or you know, the rest of it's clothes... "It's not actually me," I tell her.

Illusion-me leans forward to Alois' ear, whispering loud enough for all of us to hear, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" It asks in a husky voice. That is seriously creepy!

"Kill it!" I shout urgently. Alois shrieks, probably because of the creepy comment and puts her hand against illusion-me's chest. Her hand flares up, and I catch the scent of burning flesh before illusion-me disappears along with the smell. "Powerful illusions," I mutter. I spare a glance around the room. Ezrith and Lucious lean against a wall, paying attention to Alois but looking embarrassed. Rickon looks nervous, and is clutching my dagger so hard his knuckles are white. Raven looks furious, but remains quiet. I turn my attention back to Alois.

In the room with her is a sheepish looking man. He is tall, probably my height and very lanky. He has black hair and dark blue eyes. His skin is almost as pale as mine.

"Alois," he says shyly, looking at her.

"Ciel!" Alois gasps, her voice thick with emotion. This is the Ciel she told me about. The one she lost. I find myself wondering what it's like, never knowing if your loved one is alive or not. I know Daniel died. I saw it happen. I was able to grieve, knowing I could one day move on. How would Alois have felt? All this time not knowing whether to grieve or not. Not knowing whether to move on or not.

"I'm sorry, Alois," he tells her, "I'm sorry for leaving you."

Suddenly, Alois swiftly moves towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I missed you, Ciel!" She sobs into his chest. He puts his arms around her. I look down, knowing it is wrong to intrude on her moment with him. She loved him, and now she has to kill him. Or an illusion of him. But to those who want something badly enough, even a painting can seem like the real thing.

"Alois," Ciel says slowly, "We can be together. Right now. Forever," He tells her. "I..." His words are so thick with emotion, even I'm starting to believe he's real. "I'm in love with you, Alois," He says, drawing back from the hug. They stand at arms length.

Alois looks at him with a sorrowful gaze, "We may be together one day," she says quietly, "but not quite yet," She tells him. Alois gently places a hand on his throat before standing on her tip-toes and planting a kiss on his lips. They stand there kissing for mere seconds before she burns his neck and he disappears from her life. Maybe forever.

A heartbreaking, echoing sob echoes through the room. "I love you."

Once more, the scene changes. Alois is back with us, with Rickon on the other side.

I turn to Alois, but see her facing Raven. "Raven, I'm sorry!" Alois says, as if begging.

"Save it," Raven says, slightly maliciously. She turns and walks to the other side of the room.

"Alois," I begin, "I'm so sorry."

She smiles at me, wiping away a tear. "It's fine. I just need a minute." I nod, wishing there was more I could do. Instead of trying to comfort her sooner, I turn to Rickon. Illusion-Alois is in the room with him. She is slowly moving down the straps of her dress. Thankfully, Rickon plunges my dagger into Alois' heart.

He looks at Alois, "Sorry," he mumbles. He looks terrified. I'm not sure why.

Behind Rickon appears a guy. He has long blonde hair that hangs over his seemingly sculptured face. He wears a white shirt, and trousers. Now I see why Rickon was afraid! I don't think he wanted to know that he's bisexual.

I check my calculations, and it seems obvious that he is bisexual. One boy and one girl in his seduction room. That definitely spells out bi! Everyone has had two people so far. Ezrith had Rickon and Natsu. Lucious had Gajeel and Rickon. Alois had me and Ciel. Rickon now has Alois and whoever this guy is. So far they've all had one person from the guild, and somebody outside. I think I'll get Rickon and Gray in my room. Daniel, if the illusionist knows about him.

The blonde guy is advancing on Rickon, who is awkwardly moving backwards. He keeps sparing glances at us. Looking embarrassed. I can't help but to wonder who the guy is.

"Finally, I found you Rickon," the blonde man says, advancing forward. Surprising me, Rickon rushes forward, plunging his dagger deep into the guys heart.

I'm surprised he did it so quickly, and I kind of wish he hadn't. I blink, finding myself on the other side of the room.

Another surprise comes my way when I turn around, noticing Illusion-Rickon resting against a wall. Thankfully, he is fully clothed. For now.

I groan as he stands up, dreading having to kill him. It may just be an illusion, but it seems real. It's like killing again. But unlike the last times I killed, this won't be fun.

"Damien!" Illusion-Rickon says enthusiastically, "I expected to see you here!" He tells me with a grin as he lazily walks towards me. I will my hand to get my dagger from my belt, but simply can't bring myself to do it.

"Why's that then?" I ask, knowing the real Rickon is watching this.

With a grin, Illusion-Rickon grabs the bottom of his T-Shirt and lifts it over his head, revealing his toned body. "You can't resist me," he says, his voice strangely husky.

Rolling my eyes, I draw my dagger, closing the distance between us as I speak. "Oh yes, with that egotistical attitude and-" still speaking, I aim the dagger at his heart. Illusion-Rickon ceases my wrist, closing the short distance between our faces. It's so sudden, his lips against mine. My first kiss since Daniel. Too bad it's with a damn illusion.

I pull away, releasing my hand from his grasp. This time, without hesitation, I stab the dagger into his chest. Illusion-Rickon vanishes.

I look towards the other section. Lucious, Ezrith and Raven sit against a wall. Thankfully, I don't think they're paying any attention. Rickon is looking down at the floor, he probably now thinks I want to sleep with him. Alois is looking at me, as if wanting to help me.

"Is it really you?" I hear from behind me. A voice I recognize instantly. Deeper than my own, but maybe not as deep as Rickon. I always found his voice comforting, and even now, it feels as familiar as the dagger in my hand.

I spin around, feeling a force on my body as I do so. Illusion-Daniel hugs me tightly, and I can't help but to hug him back. He feels familiar. Everything about him seems right.

I pull back, coming eye to eye with him. He's still a little taller, but that doesn't stop me from taking in every detail of him. His fantastical, ice blue eyes. His fluffy, snow white hair. Just this morning I was waking up in the training grounds, and now I'm staring into Daniels eyes.

"Daniel," I whisper, unsure of what else to say. We're standing close, so it only makes sense to kiss him. I had done this so many times, but never had it felt so good. I run my hand up his back, and into his hair whilst my other hand presses against his chest. In this long awaited moment I forget everything. I forget all the demons, and the fact that he is a mere illusion. I forget that the real Daniel is dead, with next to no chance of ever returning. I forget that Rickon and Alois are watching me. I forget the illusionist who holds us like puppets.

Suddenly, Daniel pulls away and my eyes slowly open. He moves away, leaving my hands to fall beside my sides.

"We can't be together right now, Damien," he says longingly, "but we will be together soon," he says in a promising voice.

"How?" I ask, truly believing it is him. He wants to be with me.

Daniel sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You have to die," he says quietly.

Looking at the corner of my eye, I see Rickon and Alois. Alois looks somewhat regretful, whilst Rickon looks sad. They both watch my every move.

"I can't leave them," I say, "But we will still be together," I tell him, feeling confident about it.

"How?" Daniel asks. I feel my eyes watering, and furiously blink away tears.

"I'll find a way," I promise, "I will find a way to be with you." Daniel smiles and nods, and I notice he is disappearing. His hands are disappearing, along with his legs. It's spreading quickly.

"We don't have long," Daniel whispers. "I love you," he tells me, leaning down and kissing me once more.

Seconds later, he is gone and I find myself back in the other section.

"Where is he?" I demand, almost shouting.

The voice of the trickster echoes through, "Oh, well," he says, I hear the smile in his voice, "That was a lot of fun as it was, and besides, I'm sure you ll get another chance to kill him," he says.

With that comment, I slowly walk to a corner and slide down the wall. I bury my head in my knees, closing my eyes and desperately trying to remember that last kiss. But like all good things, it is already leaving me.


	11. Chapter 11

**LABYRINTH SHIELD – CHAPTER ELEVEN – OLD HABITS DIE HARD**

It seems like many nostalgia filled hours pass before somebody is shaking my shoulder, telling me Raven's seduction room is over. By now the feeling of safety and familiarity that came with Daniel has gone. It leaves me feeling empty...

Looking up, I see it was Alois shaking my shoulder. She and Rickon stand close by me as I stand up, self consciously wiping away my last tears. When I look at the two of them, the feelings of safety return a little bit. Maybe I don't need Daniel to be happy after all.

"Well I'm glad that's over," I say casually. Ezrith and Lucious stand nearby, speaking in hushed voices. Raven stands against a wall on the other side of the room, looking at us with a mild interest. I wonder who was in her room.

"There might be more things ahead," Rickon says, "But I doubt any will be as embarrassing as that," he sighs.

Alois looks at him with a curious gaze, "You never told us you were bisexual, Rickon," she says softly, looking at me like I should give a damn.

"It never came up," he says shortly.

Before Alois or I can respond, the voice of the illusionist booms in; "Oh my, wasn't that interesting!" He exclaims with what I can only assume is fake enthusiasm. Or maybe he is enjoying this. "Lots of love going on in here, Ezrith and Rickon, Lucious and Rickon, Damien and Rickon!" The illusionist says.

"Jeez, you make me sound like a whore," Rickon mumbles, sounding irritated.

The illusionist laughs, which is rather unsettling. "On the contrary, you are quite..." The illusionist pauses, as if he forgot what he was going to say. "Yeah, you seem like a whore," he finally decides.

"Okay, okay," I begin, "Enough blabber. Can we fight you now? And get on with our lives?" I ask, feeling a little silly talking to thin air.

The illusionist laughs in his unsettling way, "Nope!" He exclaims, "Got a few more tricks up my sleeve," he tells us.

"He's loving this," Alois sighs, sounding disguetsed. I nod in agreement.

Hearing the illusionist take a long sigh, I realise he's probably making a tough decision. "I'm stumped," he tells us. "Talk among yourselves."

"We need a plan to get out of this," Rickon says in a hushed voice.

"There's no use whispering," I tell him in a whisper, "I think the illusionist will hear you anyway."

"Then why are you whispering?" He asks in a whisper.

"I'm not entirely sure," I say, still whispering.

Alois rolls her eyes, looking agitated. "Stop whispering," she tells us. Not whispering.

I nod, "Okay."

"Okay," Rickon whispers, before coughing. He continues in a normal volume. "Do we have a plan?"

I look around the room, noticing the bars have disappeared. Ezrith is looking at us while talking to Lucious. We probably look a little peculiar, huddled together. "Maybe we will just have to suffer through it all," Alois sighs. I nod, a feeling of dread is spreading within me. This won't end well. He could just keep us here until we die of starvation. Who's to say this will even end?

I decide not to state my doubts aloud. It might be bad for the group moral.

"Shouldn't there be some way around his magic?" I ask, trying to remember what I know about illusionist's. Which is nothing.

"Probably," Alois says, "But maybe not."

Rickon sighs deeply. "There has to be around everybody's magic, we just need to find it," he says in a desperate voice.

I wish I could help him, but right now I'm about as much use as a paper bag. "We'll just have to wait for an opportunity," I sigh in defeat. Alois nods in a agreement, and Rickon's shoulders slump.

The illusionist's voice booms in again, sounding excited. "I've got it!" He exclaims, "okay, okay. I call this segment 'The Torture Show!'" He exclaims. What a reassuring name. I'm sure this will end well! "Everybody look to the stage," he commancds.

I begin to say that there is no stage, but I would be wrong. Where the room had previously separated stands a large stage. It's empty and stands a metre above the ground.

I don't have time to wonder why there is a stage, because the illusionist begins blabbering on again. "Everybody think about who they love the most," he commands. Daniel, Gray and Alois instantly spring to mind, but I quickly clear my head. "Got all I need," the illusionist laughs.

Suddenly, the scene on stage changes. On stage are seven racks, specifically for holding people in an upright position. There are leather straps on them, ideal for holding people in place. Tied into the racks are multiple illusion people. I'm not shocked to see Daniel, Ciel, Natsu and Gajeel but I am surprised to see Rickon and Alois.

I look around our off-stage group and notice that Alois and Rickon are missing. Is that really them?

Suddenly, I hear Alois' cry of pain. My eyes dart to her, and I see she's screaming, her face twisted in agony.

"Alois!" I gasp. I look to Rickon and see he is clearly in pain too. His face is strained in an attempt not to scream, an he fights against his restrains.

"Damien!" Illusion-Daniel gasps, "help me!" I ignore the illusion. It's obviously not Daniel. A: He would be to stubborn to beg when being tortured. B: He is dead.

"Mr. Illusionist stop!" Lucious shouts in a way that makes it hard to take him seriously.

I hear the illusionist laugh his unsettling laugh. "My name is Clopin," he tells us. I hear Raven curse, but I don't bother to think about why.

"We don't care what your name is," I shout, "Stop torturing our friends!"

I hear Rickon gasp out in pain, and force myself not to look. I want to move forward, but my body simply refuses to move. I shake my head, and realise it must be part of Clopin's trick.

Clopin laughs again. "So, so eager Damien!" He says in a mocking voice, "You were always so eager to torture, or even see people tortured." I clench my teeth, hoping he doesn't notice my frustration. My pain is what he wants.

"I'm not like that anymore!" I say, trying to sound confident. Instead my voice comes out as if I'm begging him to believe me. I have changed! Sure, I enjoyed killing those bandits, but... I have changed! I know I have...

I risk a glance on stage, and see that the torturing has stopped. The seven of them are panting hard but thankfully seem to be in no pain. "Well, old habits do die hard, "Clopin laughs. I wonder what he's rambling about? "And that is why you and Raven must torture again," he instructs with terrifying glee.

I gulp nervously, and see Raven doing the same from the corner of my eye. "I wouldn't call torturing a habit," she snarls, obviously infuriated.

"Potato, tomato," Clopin says.

"I think it's 'tomato, tomato,'" I tell him, saying the word with two pronounciations. Maybe if I distract him long enough, Raven can get us out of here? Or maybe I'm just being optimistic.

"You tried!" I hear Alois shout from the stage (which makes it obvious it's actually her and not an illusion). Her sarcastic remark ends in a short scream of pain.

"Anyway," Clopin says slowly, "My point is: if Damien and Raven torture again, your friends will be let go. If they don't... Well." An agonising chorus of screams fills the room, making me wince.

"Okay!" I shout, and the screams end. "I'll..." I take a deep breath, unable to admit I'm willing to torture somebody. Although, the people we torture will most likely be illusions. Yes! They will be illusions. "I'll do it, just let them go!" I shout, trying not to sound utterly defeated.

"What about Raven?" Clopin asks.

I look to Raven. Her hair is messy and she still wears a brave face. "I'll do it," she says with confidence, and then as an afterthought: "I'll do it for Alois."

I don't have time to question her motives, because with the blink of an eye the scene changes (getting real tired of your crap, Clopin). Two racks are on stage, and Raven and I stand in front of them. On the rack in front of me is a woman I vaguely recognize. I decide not to try and remember why I recognize her. It'll just make it harder to hurt her.

In front of Raven is a middle aged man. Maybe he's from her past? By the flash of regret on her face, I think it's obvious he is.

"Now, now," Clopin says. "You must torture them until they scream so much, their throats are raw." I don't quite understand what he means, so I just assume we have to do it until he is satisfied.

"Do we get... Tools?" I ask, hoping not to have to rely on my magic. I glance over my shoulder, and see the four of them (Ezrith, Lucious, Alois and Rickon) looking at Raven and I.

"Nope!" Clopin says with glee. "Begin!"

With a frown, I try to remember how I used to torture people with my powers. I hear a cry, and see Raven hasn't hesitated to begin.

Desperately hoping the woman is an illusion, I take hold of one of her hands. She gasps in pain because of my touch. Bracing myself for what I'm about to do, I conjure a small needle of ice. "Please be an illusion," I mutter as I shove the needle under one of her fingernails and into her finger. I hear her scream of pain, but don't hesitate to carry on. I quickly finish inserting needles on one hand, and move onto the other. My victim is soon screaming in pain, needle under each of her fingernails. I take a moment to consider if I did the wrong thing, but don't care. She's screaming, after all. Crying, too.

I feel the corner of my lip slip up into a slight smile. Horrified, I harshly bite my lip to stop it from happening again. Whatever I do, I must not enjoy this!

Knowing it's a bad move, I look into my victims eyes and instantly remember where I have seen her before.

Shortly after mine and Daniels encounter with Arax, we began more serious and darker jobs. One of them included getting information about money from a mother and father. We knew it would be ineffective to torture them, so instead we forced them to watch us hurt their son as they watched. I only tortured him a little before the others took over, but still. I forced a mother to watch as I tortured her son. And now, I'm torturing the mother.

No! It's not the same woman. It's an illusion!

Raven's victim is screaming, but I don't look to see what hell she is releasing upon him. Instead, I decide to take a different approach with the torture.

I lean in, and talk into her ear. "Remember how your son screamed? He begged for your help," I tell her. I frown a little, realising that I'm not doing a very good job at torturing her. "But you didn't help him." Maybe old 'habits' do die.

Hearing Clopin's ridiculousn laugh fill the room, I step back from the woman. "Okay," he howls, "Enough." I long for my opportunity to murder this guy. I hope to make it painful. I want to hear him scream.

I turn around to face this others. Alois' eyes are fixed on Raven, as are Ezrith and Lucious' but Rickon is looking at me. I avert my eyes.

"After that depressing episode," Clopin begins. "I thought we could do something fun! Or more so, Damien and Alois can do something fun."

The scene changes, and this time Alois and I stand on stage. In front of us is a tall table, on it is everything needed to make potions. There are two stools.

"Why me?" I wonder grudgingly.

"This is the Science Show!" Clopin explains. I decide to interupt him.

"This doesn't seem like science," I observe.

Clopin's huff of exasperation is audible in the room, and I notice for the first time that the other four are sat on comfortable looking chairs. "This is totally science, play along!" He demands. "Look up," he tells us. Looking up, I see the roof above Alois and I is covered with wicked looking knives, with their tips facing down. Are they going to drop on us?

"No, Damien they are not going to drop on you!" Clopin tells us, sounding outraged. "If you don't do it with enough enthusiasm, they will drop on you." I decide it best not to mention that he contradicted himself. "Begin!" He says.

"Begin what?" Alois asks in a dumbfounded voice. In reply a knife drops down, next to the table. "The Science Show!" Alois exclaims with ridiculous enthusiasm as she sits down.

"With Damien and Alois!" I say, smiling in a way that I hope is convincing. I take a seat next to Alois. "Today on the Science Show, we will be making a potion of..." I say, before realising I know hardly anything about potions.

"A potion of stamina?" Alois asks. I hear knives dropping behind us. "A potion of stamina!" Alois repeats enthusiastically.

"What ingredients do we need?" I ask, sounding like I actually give a damn.

"The first things we need are... An eye of a newt and some cinnamon," Alois tells me. I get to work finding them on the table. I quickly find an eye (probably not the eye I need) and a small pot of cinnamon. Alois puts them in a small ceramic pot, and begins crushing them with a weird looking stick. I hope she knows what she's doing.

"What's next, Professor Seragaki?" I ask, slightly worried she will set something on fire.

Alois makes a considering noise, but speaks quickly after a knife lands in our table. "Sea-pony tears and provolone!" She shrieks. I can't find either of them things, so I hand her a grape and a small vial of blood. What kind of potion does Clopin expect us to make with these ingredients? There is a jar labeled 'Cat Ears' for goodness sake!

Alois moves quickly, mashing it all together and putting it in a flask. It looks utterly disgusting.

"Well would you look at that!" Alois exclaims, "a potion of stamina! My colleague, Professor Herondale is going to drink it now," she says with a slight smile.

"Oh hell no!" I exclaim. Three knives land on the table, smashing multiple things. "I mean, hell yeah! That looks... Scrumptious," I say, resisting the urge to vomit. Reluctantly, I reach and take the flask from Alois. Ignoring the lumpy texture and the horrific taste, I quickly gulp it down.

"How do you feel?" Alois asks politely.

I glare, and grit my teeth. "Energetic," I say, thinking up ways I can get her back.

Clopin laughs, and the scene changes again. This time we're all stood together, with no stage. "Wasn't that fun?" Clopin asks. We all answer with different variations of no.

I begin to wonder how much longer this can last before this sadist grows tired... We could be here a while.


	12. Chapter 12

**LABYRINTH SHIELD – CHAPTER TWELVE – THE HELLFIRE MAGE**

"Has he taken a tea break or something?" Alois asks nobody in particular, sounded pissed.

"Maybe he forgot we're even here," I sigh. He does seem the type to forget what he was doing, even if that something is torturing a bunch of mages. I'm sat next to Alois against a wall, Rickon is in my other side. Raven is pacing the room while Ezrith and Lucious sit nearby. "We might die here. Because he forgot about us," I mumble.

Alois lets out a long groan. She's awarded with questioning looks from us all. "I haven't consumed alcohol in days, I have a headache!" She whines.

I frown. It does feel like we've been here for days.

"We've only been here for a few hours," Rickon says. I notice his arm is touching mine through his long sleeved shirt. I wonder if I'll ever be able to touch him properly, or anyone for that matter.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Ezrith comments dryly.

Lucious' face lights up. "Why don't we play a game?" He asks. It takes me a moment to realise he is being serious.

Raven stops her pacing just to glare at him, before continuing to pace nervously. I haven't seen all that much of her, but somehow such nervous behavior seems out of character for a person who didn't blink an eye when she found numerous dead people in her guild hall.

"Ninety-Nine bottles of blood on the wall," Lucious begins to sing. I don't even want to know why he is saying blood contrary to milk. "Ninety-nine bottles of blood," to my surprise, Ezrith quietly joins in. "Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of blood on the wall!"

I laugh quietly at their little sing along, but after a few more bottles we're all quietly singing along. Even Raven. "Ninety-Five bottles of blood on the wall, ninety-five bottles of blood. Take one down, pass it around, nine-four bottles of blood." At this part, poor Lucious looses count and goes back to ninety-eight. At least he tried.

Before we can begin the next verse of our bloody song, Clopin's voice booms into the room with one word. "Action!"

Suddenly, I feel like I'm flying. Opening my eyes, I see that I'm floating above a hill. Littered across the hill are beautiful Gypsy caravans. Non have horses attached, but the horses can be seen galloping around the campsite. The sound of crackling fire and children's laughter hits me and I notice a group of children below me, gathered around a mage. He seems to be doing some kind of pretty fire magic.

I feel myself moving, and free falling down. I land in between two caravans so quickly I don't have time to react. Oddly enough, the crash landing didn't cause any pain. I stand up, and look around. The sun is beginning to set, illuminating the site in a beautiful way. Outside of the entrance to one of the caravans sits a young girl. She is very pretty, and has sky blue eyes. She looks about twelve.

"Alois," I say. She doesn't look at me, but I know it's her. She looks like she is listening, so I step closer and hear voices.

"We've made fifteen thousand jewels today," a woman said, sounding pleased. "There is just something about pretty little girls that men love," she says with a wicked cackle.

I hear a man laugh. "We don't even need Alois anymore. We could just leave the others, and go at it alone," he says. I frown, wondering what they could be discussing. Something to do with Alois, considering they said her name.

"I say we do it," the woman laughs. "I think Alois is watching a mage. Go and find our horses, and we'll go."

"Sure thing darling," the man says, and I hear footsteps. Alois gasps, and flattens her body. She rolls under the caravan, unseen by the man who walks out. The man disappears away, and Alois comes out. She's crying.

Alois suddenly runs, and I decide to follow. It feels a tad strange chasing a twelve year old version of my friend, but what's happening is already strange as it is.

As the sun continues to set, Alois continues to run. It doesn't seem like she has a destination, but she runs nonetheless. I try to shout out to her, but she can't hear me. Suddenly, Alois falls and lands on her hands and knees in the mud. She stands up, sobbing. Her pretty dress is covered in mud.

"Are you okay?" A small voice asks. I turn, and see a young boy walking towards her. It's clear to me that it's a young Ciel. The boy from her seduction room.

Alois turns to look at him. "Who are you?" She inquires.

"I'm Ciel," he says. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet," he says.

"I'm Alois," she says, stepping closer and smiling through her tears.

Ciel steps close, and raises a hand. With a gentle movement, he wipes away a tear. "Why are you crying?" He asks, sounding concerned.

"My parents are leaving me," she tells him. Then she gasps. "I have to go back!"

"Back where?" Ciel asks, but she's already running. Ciel runs after her, struggling to keep up. I follow.

We quickly arrive back where the caravan was. It's gone now.

Alois collapses in the mud, sobbing and picking something up. A tambourine. It was discarded in the mud. "They left me," she sobs. Ciel kneels down and puts a protective arm around her, not caring about the mud. I watch helplessly as she cries, holding the tambourine close to her heart.

A dizzy feeling passes over me, and a voice in the back of my head tells me a year has passed. I'm not in between caravans anymore, but sitting on a haystack. I look my my left, and see Alois with Ciel.

"I'm glad they left me," Alois says. She looks a lot older, despite how she is probably only thirteen now. "I got to meet you," she tells him.

"It's been amazing, you living with me," Ciel says, smiling at her. Their looking into each other's eyes, and it's clear what's going to happen. I wish I could give them privacy, but I simply can't look away.

Alois leans in, her lips brushing against his. He looks surprised, before kissing her back.

This goes on for a minute, before he pulls away. "You're so pretty," he smiles.

"Why did we not do this sooner?" Alois asks, seemingly breathless.

"I don't know, but we should be getting back to my parents," he says.

"I'll catch you up," Alois says. Ciel smiles, and begins walking back to the campsite in the distance.

Alois smiles contentedly, and I notice two people walking towards her. I recognize the man as her father, and assume the woman is her mother.

"Alois," her father says, making her jump. She turns to look at them, her smile turning to a grimace. "You're coming home."

Alois jumps up, looking horrified. "M-my home is no longer w-with you," she stutters. I wish this wasn't a hallucination or whatever it is, because I kind of want to stab her father.

"Oh, look," the mother says with a mocking smile. "Our daughter found love with that Ciel boy."

Alois looks torn and considering before running. Her parents shout that they'll find her, but she runs nonetheless and I follow. We quickly arrive at the campsite, and weave our way through until she finds a certain one. Without hesitation she enters, and I'm shocked at how big and nice it is. Maybe it's magic?

She walks into a room, and begins packing a small bag. She only has room for a dress, a pouch of jewels and her tambourine. It seems weird to me that she still had the tambourine, since it's the only thing her parents left for her.

She begins leaving the room, before bumping into Ciel (literally bumping into him).

"Alois," he says, smiling before noticing her bag. "What are you doing?"

Alois speaks in a pained voice, a voice that's horrifying to hear from a thirteen year old girl. "I'm so sorry Ciel," she says, her voice thick with emotion. "I have to go."

Ciel looks torn. "I'll come with you," he decides.

"No! You have to stay here," Alois says, touching his arm. I fear she may cry again, and there is nothing I can do to help her. There's nothing I can do but watch, as if I'm watching the plot of a play unfold.

"But..." Ciel chokes, "I love you."

Ever since I read about love, or saw couples I was always against the idea that you could know love so young. But seeing Ciel and Alois changes that. This is love. This is a tragic, short lived love.

"And I love you," she replies. She kisses him on his cheek before going past him and out of the caravan. He stands there, unsure of himself. This time it is Ciel who is crying.

Next, I find myself walking down a street. The street is cobblestone, but the buildings are nothing like in Wychelm. They're different somehow, they lack a certain beauty.

Walking ahead of me is a blonde, who I assume is Alois. She wears a colorful dress, which I recognize as a classical gypsy dress. It's very pretty. I speed up, and begin walking next to her. She looks down, with teary eyes. By now I know it would be pointless to try and talk to her.

"Is that a gypsy?" A disgusted voice says. I see a teenage boy walk by, frowning at Alois. She looks about sixteen, and he fourteen.

"Gypsy scum," another voice says. Alois speeds up.

We quickly arrive at one of the houses, and she enters. I follow her inside, and realise the house is mostly bare. She walks up the creaky stairs and into a room. It has a few hung up dresses, a trunk and a bed. Alois walks straight to the trunk, and opens it.

Inside is an abundance of pretty dresses, all neatly folded. On top of them is her tambourine and some bangles. She grabs the bangles, and slips them on before gently taking hold of her tambourine.

To my surprise, she begins slowly spinning around her room, gently shaking her tambourine. She hums bars to song as tears begin streaming down her face. Even for Alois this is strange. It's strange, devastating and hauntingly beautiful all at once.

I inhale sharply and catch the smell of burning. Alois stops her dancing and looks around the room wearily.

"Not again," she mumbles. Alois moves back to her trunk, putting her tambourine and bangles back in. She then quickly moves across the room and to the door. I follow her again, until she leads us outside. She runs out of her doorway and falls over, her hands igniting into brilliant flames as she lands on the floor.

"Witch," I hear somebody gasp. A woman walks by, holding her child's hand. The child moves behind her mother as Alois stands, the fire going out.

"I'm not a witch!" Alois gasps. She has stopped crying, but seems utterly frightened.

"Witch!" Another voice says. This time it's a large man. I desperately look around at the gathering crowd. So many faces, twisted in disgust. All but one, who quickly disappears. Was that Ciel?

I don't have time to wonder, due to the fact that a tree catches fire nearby. "Get her!" A vicious voice screeches.

"No!" Alois cries desperately as people begin surging forwards. I try to block them, but they go right through me! There is nothing I can do as they grab her, and bind her wrists behind her back.

"Take 'er to the square," a gruff voice says. It's one of the men who hold her. The crowd begins surging forward, and I quickly loose Alois as they all go through me. I follow them, eventually reaching a large, open space in the town. There is a stage that the crowd spread around. Already there is a large cross, surrounded by sticks and branches.

"Stop!" I yell as the two men drag her onto stage. I follow, feeling completely useless. One of the men undo her bonds, but attaches her arms to the cross using rope. The men stand back, admiring their work. Alois stands, bound to the cross. Tears roll down her face relentlessly, and she sobs loudly.

"One last thing," one of the men says. He pulls out a dagger and moves back over to her. He violently grabs her hair, and with a swift move cuts it. She's left with hair that barely covers her neck. The man discards her hair in the pile of branches. "Repent!" He shouts, and soon the audience is joining in. "Repent! Repent! Repent!"

"Stop!" I scream helplessly, wishing Alois would do something. She's immobilized, unable to do nothing but cry as the strength leaves her.

One of the men takes a torch from somebody in the audience, and throws it carelessly onto the fire as the cruel chorus continues.

I watch helplessly as the fire spreads, licking at Alois' ankles.

Suddenly, a small pillar of shadows appears on stage. The shadows disperse, revealing Raven. The chorus stops, leaving a hushed audience.

With a lazy flick of her wrist, the two men fly of stage with a scream of shock and pain. Raven rushes over to Alois, and reaches through the fire to grab her hand. They suddenly disappear, and so do I.

We arrive on a hill. Raven and Alois stand in front of me, face to face.

"Who are you?" Alois asks.

"That doesn't matter, I have other things to do," Raven says. I try to think when this is. Alois is about sixteen here, so it's about three years before present day. Two years before Labyrinth Shield came to be. While Alois was doing this I was probably off joining Tartarus. It makes me wonder what Alois did for the next few years, and what Raven did.

Raven hands Alois a large bag (I have no idea where Raven pulled it from) and disappears suddenly.

Alois is alone on the hill, with no town in site. Her dress is slightly burned and she looks utterly defeated. With a weary sigh, she throws the bag over her shoulder and begins walking.

"And that," a voice says, "is the story of the Hellfire mage."


	13. Chapter 13

**LABYRINTH SHIELD – CHAPTER THIRTEEN – THE LAST BATTLE**

"What the fuck?" Somebody shouts, sounded confused. I blink a few times, feeling disorientated for what feels like the thousandth time today. I realise we're back in the 'Court of Illusions', I recognise it by the stone walls and the guild members surrounding me. Hate boils in me as I notice Alois, one hand leaning against a wall and the other over her eyes. I can hear her sobs echoing off the cold walls that trap us.

"Alois," I mumble, walking forwards towards her. I notice Raven walking towards her too, and step back. Rickon, Ezrith and Lucious stay back too. I can't hear what Raven is saying to Alois, but I notice Alois nodding at whatever it is Raven says.

Raven turns to us. "Did you all see that too?" She demands. I nod, feeling like I intruded upon Alois' past. I see the others nodding too. Alois looks devistated, and I wish there was something I could do. But yet again, I feel useless.

"And now," Clopin's voice echoes in. "The last battle."

A great sense of disorientation floods over me as I wake up. I'm laying in snow, yet there's a wooden roof above me.

"You're finally awake," somebody says, an all too familiar voice. I smile despite myself as I sit up, seeing Daniel standing at the end of the snow bed. "Morning, sugar," he says, winking for whatever reason.

"Sugar?" I ask questioningly. I don't remember him ever calling me 'sugar' before.

Daniel shrugs adorably. "Thought I'd try something new," he says. "Speaking of new," he mumbles. "Come here," he tells me with a smile. He's not wearing a shirt, and his toned body is on show to the world- or more so, on show to me. I'm the only one who can see him.

Daniel takes my hands in his, and looks deep into my eyes. "Damien, we're sixteen now, and we've been dating for years... You came here, to the Tartarus guild because you love me. And I love you," he says, speaking fast and with confidence. Where is this going? "It was a mistake ever coming here, and so I want to leave. Tonight, with you. We'll leave this place, together." Daniel whispers, moving down onto one knee. "Damien Herondale, will you marry me?" He asks, pulling out a plain gold ring. I realise it has engravings on it, but I don't know what they mean.

I feel my heartbeat quicken, and my face cracks open in a smile. "Yes!" I exclaim. Is he serious? He has to be serious! Daniel gets up, taking my hand and sliding the ring onto my finger. Filled with passion, I kiss him, our mouths opening instantly, an all to familiar sensation.

Suddenly, the door to our room bursts open, and some guy bursts in. I've seen him around the guild hall before. "There's an enemy guild approaching, everybody to meet up downstairs," he instructs, walking out straight after.

"Oh for fuck sake," Daniel curses, stepping back. "We should probably help."

I sigh. "Or, we could just stay here and..."

"I like your thinking," he says with a smirk, "but we at least owe them this."

I scowl at him. "What do we owe them?" I ask, furious. "What have they done for us? They've taught us how to torture people, made us kill innocent children-"

"Oh please, you enjoyed it," Daniel says dismissively.

"Why not just leave now?" I argue. How dare he suggest I enjoyed it!

Daniel sighs, grabbing a shirt and putting it on. "We should help. We can save lives!"

"Or we could die with them," I counter. "Is it really worth it?" I ask, finding my scarf and putting it on. I'm already wearing jeans, and don't have time to change. I find boots, and put them on too.

"After we fight this battle, we'll be free," he says, taking my hands in his again. "I'm going to give you your happy ending."

I laugh bitterly, pulling away from him. "I don't think people like me get happy endings. I don't deserve one."  
>"I'm going to give you one anyway," he tells me. We're both fully dressed now, and he makes his way to the door. "You don't get a say in it."<p>

"Sure, Daniel. I'll get a happy ending," I mumble, following him. He opens the door and walks out into the hallway. "Where is everybody?" I ask. It's too quiet.

"Probably downstairs, meeting up and preparing," Daniel tells me. I nod as we decend the stairs, and the entire guild is stood around. Our guild master, Tidus, is stood on a table.

"Tartarus guild, we are soon to be under attack," he says. Daniel and I stand at the back of the crowd. "The Immortal Souls guild is soon to attack us. Do not under estimate them due to their stupid name, for they are incredibly strong. I fear many of us will die, if not all of us.

"We have all fought in many great battles together," Tidus continues, "and this may be our greatest yet. I want all of the strongest members outside, half at the front and half of the back. I will stay inside and help protect us all. Everybody else is to remain here inside and fight if they get in. Good luck to you all."

About ten members of thirty leave through the front or back, leaving twenty members and Tidus inside. I pull Daniel aside.

"Now can we leave?" I ask.

Daniel shakes his head. "You heard what Tidus said. Everybody could die."

"That is exactly why I want to leave," I snap. "We will die if we stay here-"

"I am staying Damien," Daniel tells me, not looking me in the eye. "Leave if you want to."

I grit my teeth and sigh. "No. Not without you... I'll stay with you until the end, and you know that."

"We are not dying today," Daniel tells me, sounding stupidly sure of himself. He kisses me on the forehead before walking away into the crowd.

Resisting the urge to bash my head into the wall until I knock myself out, I try to consider what to do next. Maybe we could make some traps for the enemy guild? Daniel and I could make barricades. I sigh, and begin walking towards Tidus.

"Tidus, I was thinking that I could make a few traps and barricades," I tell him.

He nods. "Yep, you do that," he mutters, not seeming interested. Rolling my eyes, I walk towards the back door. I place my hand against the wood, and ice forms on the wall, spreading to cover it all. This should keep them out for a while... Might give me a few more minutes of life.

I notice Daniel has done the same for the front entrance, which saves me a job.

Sighing, I realize there's nothing more I can do but wait. I find an empty table and sit. The guild is sat around talking quietly to each other in nervous tones. I see Daniel talking to Tidus near the front door, and I can't help but to think about what they're talking about at such a time. Politics? Current events?

Daniel begins walking away from Tidus and towards me. He looks angry as he arrives at my table and sits across from me, suddenly slamming his fist into the table.

"Calm the fuck down, kid," somebody at a nearby table says, before turning back to their conversation.

"Why are you so angry?" I ask in puzzlement.

Daniel shakes his head, cradling his now bleeding hand in the other. "It doesn't matter, but we have to leave."

"Yes! Lets go," I say eagerly. "Wait, what's with the sudden change of heart?"

Daniel looks intensely into my eyes, as if trying to see into my soul. "I think Tidus has betrayed us. We're all going to die in exchange for his life."

"Okay, let's go," I sigh, standing and walking towards the stairs. "Shouldn't we warn the others?" I ask. If they're all going to die, we should at least warn them.

Daniel is right behind me as I walk up the stairs. "Warn these murderers and theifs? No!" He exclaims. I frown, because that's exactly what the two of us are. We get the chance to live, should we not give it to them?

We arrive at our room and walk straight into the snow covered room. "We don't have time to pack, just get all our money," I tell Daniel. He nods, and walks to his bedside table. I walk to mine, and get pouches of jewels from the draws and put them in a leather bag which I throw over my shoulder. Daniel has done the same. As I pull out the box from under the bed, I notice Daniel moving towards the window. Before I can check the box, he speaks up.

"They're already breaking down the wall," he says quietly.

I shake my head, standing and approaching him. "They can't be," I mumble in disbelief. I look out of the window and see at least twenty mages standing around. A fire mage is blasting my ice wall. "Okay, so they are," I say, taking a deep breath. "We just need to fight our way out, and try not to die."

"Should be easy," Daniel mumbles. He turns to me, and grabs my hand. Considering this could be our last conversation, I feel it's appropriate to look at him. I turn to him, and take all of him in. "Damien, I'm sorry for not leaving earlier. If... If either of us die it will be my fault, and I want you to know that I love you. I love you Damien, and we will have our happy ending... Together."

I smile to reassure him, but deep down I know it's bull shit. We don't get a happy ending, we get a brutal death. "Eventually," I say, gently kissing him. I pull away, and realise he's crying. "What's wrong?" I ask in a whisper.

Daniel sighs, and steps back. "I've let you down Damien," he tells me, wiping away a tear. I shake my head, but he doesn't let me speak. "You deserve your happy ending, whether it's with me or not."

"Any ending without you would be... It would be the worst," I tell him. I vaguely wonder when he became so obsessed with happy endings. "If we die here today, then at least we're together. No matter what, I want my last thoughts to be of you, and my last moments to be with you."

Daniel smiles weakly, and looks like he's about to speak before a deafening bang fills the guild hall. "They're in," he says, rushing towards the door. I follow, and continue to follow him down the corridor and towards the stairs. Upon arrival, I realise two things. One, we stand no chance. And two, Raven Wrathbringer is here.

I have no idea how I know who she is, but there she is. Raven stabs somebody in the heart with a sword that is envoloped in shadow before moving towards her next target. She's relentless and without mercy.

"Tidus is dead," Daniel shouts above the sounds of battle. I nod, not really paying attention. A large man approaches us, throwing a ball of fire. I blast the ball with a cold blast, making it disipate. Meanwhile, Daniel throws ice spikes at the man. They pierce him, and he falls dead without a sound. We work so well together, killing with barely a thought...

"We need to get across the hall," Daniel shouts. Resiting the urge to be sarcastic, I follow him. We begin weaving through the battle.

I notice two members of the Immortal Soul guild fighting a Tartarus member, and can't resist the urge to help.

One of the Immortal Souls members blasts the Tartarus member with a gust of wind, and he flies backwards. Shards of ice fly from behind me, piercing the other member. With the distraction of the death, I quickly throw a dagger of ice at the other.

"Nice shot," Daniel says from behind me. "Run." I run past a few more fights before looking back through the crowd. Daniel isn't with me! Where is he?

"Daniel!" I scream, looking around. "Daniel!"

I locate him quickly, and see he is desperately clutching an ice sword, trying to parry an attack. My eyes land on the attacker: Raven.

Feeling frozen, I can't do nothing but watch. Daniel staggers back under the force of a blow, and Raven takes the opportunity to plunge her sword into him.

"Daniel!" A voice screams. Is that me?

Even in the crowded room full of screaming I hear Daniel's dead body hitting the ground.

So much for our happy ending.


	14. Chapter 14

**Labyrinth Shield – Chapter Fourteen – Our Inner Rage**

"It happened again," Lucious says, sounded annoyed. "Who are you doing next, Clopin?" He asks.

I don't care who Clopin is showing next. I couldn't care less, because now I know. I know who killed Daniel. It was Raven. How did I not remember that? Maybe I never realised it was her, until now.

"Non of you, you egit," Clopin snaps. "Alois and Damien are the only people I need to do."

"What?" Ezrith asks. "Not that I'm not happy, but are we not interesting enough for you?" She snaps, sounding irritated.

Why does nobody care? My guild master killed my fiance. He's dead because of her. I look around the room, and come face to face with Alois.

"Don't, Damien," she says with surpising seriousness.

I hear Clopin speaking to Ezrith. "No, you bore me, child."

I try to speak, but only choke. Where is she? Where is that life destroying bitch?

"Damien, listen to me," Alois says, grabbing my wrist. I see her wince, but she doesn't let go. "We can't do this now."

Shaking my head, I pull my wrist away. I don't want to cause her pain. I try to speak again, but can't get words out. What could I even say? Should I tell her how much I want to rip that bitches throat out? Or how I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and stabbed? No. Words won't work.

"Damien, your hair," Alois says quietly. I pull my hair down infront of my face, and see that more of it than usual is white. It's nothing. I'm not loosing control...

Clopin's wicked laugh fills the room. "Woah. So much tension," he jokes. "Could cut it with a knife. Or, we could cut each other with knives," he says. That sounds like fun. "I have one or two more things planned before I kill you twits, so let's get it over with."

I blink unwillingly, and see the room is divided in two again. On the other side is Rickon and Lucious. Why are they there?  
>"You complete bastard!" Lucious suddenly shrieks, launching water at Rickon. Rickon is hit, but nothing happens except wet clothes.<p>

"Excuse you?" Rickon snaps, looking confused. What is happening?

"What the fuck is going on?" Alois wonders aloud.

Clopin laughs again. "Inner rage being released, that is all darling."

Alois sighs. "I'm too sober for this crap."

Lucious suddenly has a whip of water, and it snaps at Rickon and coils around his ankle. "Lucious, what in the seven hells-" Lucious pulls on the whip, and Rickon flies forward onto his back with an audible gasp.

"Rickon!" I gasp, running forward. I hit an invisible wall and fly back with a gasp, hitting the floor painfully. I stand up, and watch helplessly.

"You humiliate me," Lucious yells, pulling on the whip. Rickon slides across the room and slams into a wall. "You... You..."

"Twat?" Clopin suggests.

"You twat!" Lucious shrieks, his voice hysterical. The whip disappears, and a sudden wave of water crashes into Rickon, cuasing him to fall.

Rickon screams, and struggles up. "I can't use my magic!" Another wave a water hits Rickon, and he flies back into the wall.

"Lucious, calm the fuck down," Ezrith shouts. She stands with Alois and I next to the barrier. I turn around, and see Raven leaning against a wall. I know it would be best to deal with her later, so I turn around.

Lucious has Rickon pinned against a wall by his throat. "I wish you had never come to the guild. Ezrith won't notice me, because she's too busy staring at you." I hear Alois make a single noise which I think is a laugh. "You make me look weak. And stupid. You're kind of a dick, Rickon," Lucious says. This definitely doesn't sound like Lucious. What has Clopin done?

"Lucious, what you're saying is false," Ezrith shouts. I see Rickon nod. His face is red.

Lucious suddenly lets go, and shrugs. "Yeah, kinda," he says. I randomly blink, and find myself on the otherside. Alois faces me.

"Why won't you love him?" She shreiks suddenly, making me jump. "He's perfect! Go kiss him!" She yells, throwing a hellfire ball at me. I dodge to the side, but the end of my scarf catches fire. I quickly pull it off, and toss it to the side. Now my ring is on show to the world, an oh so friendly reminder of what Raven has taken from me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, holding my hands up. How do I calm her down?

"Rickon, you dense twat," she shouts, throwing another ball of hellfire. It doesn't hit me, but somehow hits the roof. Her aim seems just a little off. "You should marry him!" She says, smiling creepily.

"I usually go on a date or two before marriage," I hear Rickon say. I glare at him before turning my attention back to Alois.

"Why do you even care?" I ask.

Alois lowers her arms and looks thoughtful. "I want you to be happy. Love will make you happy," she says, smiling.

"Okay, seriously, what the hell is going on?" I ask, finding myself on the other side of the room again. Rickon and Alois are on the other side.

"I'm a tad confused myself," I hear Clopin say.

"Great job," Ezrith sighs.

Rickon pressed his bracelet, and his magnificent bow appears in his hands. "My own mother doesn't even care about me because of you!" Rickon yells, shooting an arrow at Alois.

Alois leaps to the side. "Screw you, douchebag. You're adopted!" I find myself laughing, and Alois glares at me.

"Well you're a pyromaniac," Rickon snaps.

Alois nods. "I know, isn't it great?" She laughs. Rickon shoots Alois again, but the arrow burns up before it reaches her. "Why are you so pissed?" She inquires.

"Because my mother has barely spoken to me since I got to the guild hall," he says, sounding upset.

Alois sighs. "She hasn't paid attention to any of us," she tell him, "but you don't see me trying to kill people."

"You just tried to kill Damien."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I was trying to help him."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Rickon sighs loudly. "Why won't she notice us?"

"I hate to say it, but she's been avoiding Damien so she hasn't been around much," Alois says. That explains her absence at the guild hall, she's been avoiding me.

If she wanted to avoid me, why did she let me join the guild? Did she pity me? Or maybe it's because she stole my life. Did she think she could give me a new one?

Rickon lowers his bow, and I'm suddenly on the other side. Raven stands across from me.

Clopin laughs loudly. "The main event," he says. "The best part is that I don't need to trigger the rage. This is all you."

Raven doesn't look at me, but instead stares at the ground as if it has betrayed her in someway.

"Well, that's marvelous," I say, a grin forming on my face. I finally get revenge. I finally get to avenge Daniel. He would be so pleased.

"Damien," Alois shouts, "don't do this."

Ignoring her, I walk towards Raven. She still looks down, so I punch her as hard as I can in the face. Her head moves to the side, but that's the most she seems to be bothered. I see icy mist forming around my feet, and grin. She'll be dead soon.

"You're going to pay for what you did," I tell her, punching her in the face again. This is what I've been waiting for all these years, and it feels great (despite my hand beginning to hurt). "You destroyed me," I say, blasting her with an icying blast. She falls back, and looks up at me as she sits up.

"Just get it over with," she says. I notice her mouth is bleeding, and take pleasure in that.

"I was hoping to prolong your pain," I say with malicious glee. "Maybe make you feel the pain I felt."

Raven looks up and glares. "You think I don't know how it feels? Stupid child. Of course I know how it feels, you brat. I know what it's like to loose people. To regret everything I did before-"

"Daniel was the only part of my past I don't regret and you took him," I shout. "I was so close! So fucking close to escaping that hell hole. We were engaged, we were going to get married and have an honest life together. You took him from me!" I feel myself raising up, and see my hair flying wildly around. It's completely white, like Daniel's. Icy mist swirls around the room, making our clothes and hair fly around. This bitch is finally going to pay.

"Ultima Move: Ice Soul!"

Before anything can happen a sob cuts through the world. "Damien please!" Alois cries. I see her running punching at the barrier, but she flies back and collapses on the floor, crying.

I've come too far. I can't stop now.

"Goodbye Raven," I whisper. The icy mist flies into her, leaving the room empty. I fall back to the floor and look at her. Raven's eye has turned to an icy blue, and I see her neck has already turned to ice.

I feel my gaze drawn back to the others. Alois remains crying on the floor. Ezrith is crying into Lucious' chest, and Rickon is staring at me, his eyes dry.

I look back to Raven, and see her arms and chest have become ice. I'm taking her away from them. I can't do that... I'm not like her. Not anymore.

Gasping, I fall to the floor. The mist instantly disipates, and the ice on Raven disappears, turning her back to flesh and blood. It's over. My chance at revenge is over.

I feel the urge to scream, and let it take over me. Punching the floor, I scream. Maybe if I scream enough all my sorrow will leave me.

Or maybe I'll just get throat ache... Probably the latter.

Deciding it best to stop, I stop screaming and instead look at Raven. She's stood up now, and doesn't look at me. The devide seems to be gone, as Ezrith, Rickon and Lucious are stood by Raven. Only Alois is with me. She kneels beside me.

"Why is your hair still white?" She asks quietly.

"I don't know," I sigh. It always goes white when I go ultima, so why does it remain white?

Alois sits down next to me, and I sit up crossed legged. "Why didn't you kill her?"

I consider my answer carefully. "Because of you. You and Rickon."

"Enough talk," Clopin interupts. "You are so close to me killing you now."

I stand up, and Alois does the same. "So what now?" Ezrith asks, glaring at me.

"Defeat these," Clopin says simply. I look around and see that we're suddenly surrounded by large men, each carrying a weapon of sort.

"Easy enough," Rickon says. Rickon suddenly... Melts. Just like that. He liquidates into a pile of goo.

"What the fuck?" Lucious asks.

Rickon suddenly sprouts back up, becoming human. "Well aparently I can't shapeshift, but only turn into goo."

Lucious waves a hand at an enemy, and a few flimbsy pieces of string flies from his finger tips.

"What even," I mumble, pointing my hand at a man. I'm suddenly holding a large, pink umbrella. I can hear Clopin laughing as Alois conjures a ball of wool. Out of the corner of my eye I see Raven producing little scraps of paper, and Ezrith little cocktail sticks. "Well this is marvelous." I reach for my daggers, and realise they're not there. Gee, thanks Clopin.

"Oh fuck this," Raven snaps, running at an enemy. She elbows him in the face as she slides by him, grabbing his sword as she does. He staggers, and she stabs it through him.

Hating that I'm following her lead, I drop my unbrella and run at one who is holding a dagger. I punch him once in the stomach and grab his lower arm, twisting it and forcing him drop his dagger. I quickly grab his fallen weapon before pushing him back. As I stab it into his heart, I notice the others fighting too. Ezrith poked one in the eye with a cocktail stick, but her new (hopefully temporary) magic is the only useful one.

Turning around, I notice one running at Rickon. As it slices at him with a great sword, he liquidates. The guy slips on luquid Rickon, who then turns human again and retrieves the fallen sword. He plunges it down into the guy, and without pause brings it swinging to behead another guy. Pretty impressive.

One guy runs at me, he holds only a dagger, so I swiftly move my hand and slit his throat. I'm glad Clopin decided to make these guys weak. I retrieve his fallen dagger, and notice one about to bring an axe down on Alois. She doesn't notice him behind her, so I throw a dagger. It sails past Alois' face and plunges into the man's neck. Alois looks shocked, but then thankful.

"Well, that was fun," Clopin laughs, the guys suddenly vanish. "Just one last thing before you get killed by me."

We're all scattered around the room, but suddenly there are more of us. Two of each. I notice another one of me across the room, behind Alois. One of the Alois'... The fuck?

"Do they-" Lucious asks, before a blast of snow hits him in the chest, sending him sprawling back. Are these Snatchers? I try to use my magic, which doesn't work (umbrella and ice).

I look around wearily, and notice that only one Ezrith and the other me are using magic, the rest look worried and weary. Clone-Ezrith throws a knife at presumably-human Alois, who jumps to the side and glares. I throw a dagger across the room at Clone-Ezrith, but she picks it out of the air with ease before any damage is dealt. This is going to be harder than I thought...

Clone-Me is currently fighting Raven and Rickon, who seem to be struggling. It is hurtling ice spikes at them rapidly, and they struggle to dodge and shatter them before any damage is dealt. Suddenly, Alois appears and stabs Clone-Me in the back with a sword she carries. Clone-Me disappears. One down, five to go.

I try to conjure an ice spike, and it works. I have my magic back! I drop the dagger, and turn to find clone-Ezrith. I'm surprised when everybody moves to the side of the room, clones and all.

Clone-Ezrith grins at me, raising an arm. Seven or so wicked looking daggers appear above her head and launch straight at me. Knowing I need not have mercy, I blast the daggers with a cold blast, sending them back at her. Most miss, but one stabs into her leg. Clone-Ezrith growls as I run at her, pulling the daggers from my belt (which Clopin seems to have returned). It conjures a sword, and slices at me. I spin past her, dodging her blow whilst cutting her side with both my blades. It gasps in pain, and I suddenly feel a stab. I look down to see a tiny blade stabbed into my upper leg. Gasping, I slice and cut her throat. She disappears. Two down, four to go.

"Damien!" Both Alois' gasp, running towards me. I hold a dagger out at each, wishing I could take this blade from my leg. I see Ezrith battling a panther, and realise it must be Clone-Rickon. Rickon and Raven are battling Clone-Raven, who seems to be attacking them with an axe made from shadows. I don't know where Lucious is, and I don't care.

"Bitch, do not pretend to be me," Alois says, scowling at the clone. I smirk, throwing a dagger. It hit's the clone in the neck, and the clone vanishes, leaving my dagger to fall to the floor. "How did you know?" Alois asks, smiling. She picks up my fallen dagger and hands it to me.

"Only you could tell off an enemy at such a time," I laugh.

Alois sighs, and steps closer to me. "Damien, I know this is a very bad time, but I should talk to you..."

"I'm sorry for trying to kill her," I say, unsure as to whether I mean it or not.

"No... It's not that... It's just," Alois sighs, and suddenly hugs me. I hear her gasp, and reluctantly push her off me. She hugged me...

"Alois!" I gasp, "You shouldn't do that..."

Alois shakes her head and smiles, running to help Raven and Rickon. I run to help Ezrith, throwing a dagger straight at Panther-Clone-Rickon, hitting it in the neck. It disappears, and I see that Clone-Raven has too.

"Good job, dweebs," Raven sighs.

Sarcastic clapping booms suddenly into the room. "And now, for the great finale!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Labyrinth Shield – Chapter Fifteen – Finally, a murder!**

"Where are we?" I hear a questioning voice ask. I feel the wind whipping at my hair, and realise we're high up. We seem to be on a large concrete slab that's floating very high in the sky. It seems higher than mountains, although there is nothing nearby to compare it too.

"In the sky," Lucious says stupidly. We're all gathered close in the centre of the block. It's pretty wide, so I doubt we'll fall and die (though that's rather optimistic thinking).

Raven walks out to the edge, Ezrith and Lucious follow her. I have to resist the urge to blast them with cold and make them fall to their deaths. What fun that would be.

"Why did Clopin bring us up so high?" Rickon asks, squinting into the distance. It's cloudy, but surprisingly light. Where is Clopin?

"I'm here," a sing song voice says. I spin around and see him standing at the edge of the floating slab. He looks around thirty, and is a mildly handsome man with a goatee. He's wearing simple clothes, which are awful and colorful.

Alois is stood on one side of me, and Rickon on the other. Raven approaches and pauses beside Alois. She nods at Clopin. "Uncle Clopin, how marvelous it is to see you again," she says in a dry voice.

"Did she just?" I ask.

"She did just!" Alois exclaims, looking as shocked as I feel.

Clopin grins, looking at the six of us. "Hello, my dearest Raven."

"Raven," Ezrith says calmly. She is stood beside Raven, with Lucious on her other side. "Is this arsehole your uncle?"

Clopin glares, but Raven answers before he can speak. "Unfortunately."

"You guys are so rude, what did I ever do?" Clopin asks with a smile. I see his arrogance has yet to fade. "Are we going to get down to fighting, or should we have a nice chat with a cup of tea?" Clopin asks, a tea pot suddenly appearing in his hand.

Lucious coughs awkwardly. "Can we have a minute to plan?" Clopin throws the tea pot at Lucious, and it narrowly misses his head. "I'll take that as a no."

Raven steps forwards, a long, thick blade appearing in her hand. It seems to be enveloped in shadows. "I got this. You guys hang back, in case I need help."

I roll my eyes, but step back nevertheless. The five of us retreat to the edge of the slab. Clopin and Raven dive into battle. Clopin suddenly conjures a sword much like Raven's, but it seems to be enveloped in pink shadows.

"Remind me what type of magic Raven uses," Lucious sighs.

Ezrith crossed her arms, she looks severely displeased. "Necromancy and requip," she snaps. I never knew about the requip part. "What do you think Clopin uses?" Ezrith asks, observing the battle. Currently it just seems to be a ridiculously intense sword battle.

"Illusion, obviously. Maybe conjuration, and pink fluff magic," Alois says, looking shocked. "I've never seen such magic."

Suddenly, Clopin drops his sword and raises a hand. A flash of pink mist hits Raven in the chest, blowing her back. Her sword flies down. I notice Ezirth run forward, with Lucious behind her.

"Raven, let us," Ezrith says. Raven nods, and stand up, her sword forgotten. She walks to the edge with Alois, Rickon and I, and we silently observe the battle.

Ezrith already has swords floating above her head, and Lucious is blasting Clopin with balls of seemingly black water.

"I think Lucious is going to go ultima," Alois frowns. "Can't you feel it?" I nod, sensing an increase of magic. With my ultima power still hanging about, and Lucious about to go ultima (for possibly the first time) the magical energy is extreme.

Ezrith launches her volley of swords at Clopin. Unfortunately they all just dispate into pink mist. Fortunately, Lucious looks almost ready to go ultima. Water as black as night is swirling around him, slowly forming into a whirlpool. It's up to his neck before he speaks. "Ultima move: death's wave!" The water flies from around Lucious, flying towards Clopin as fast as an eagle. It hits him full force, and for a minute he's obscured as the water swirls around him.

Suddenly, the water vanishes. Clopin is gasping on the floor, soaking wet and panting.

"That wasn't exactly a wave," Alois mutters. I take a second to smile slightly at her. She's right, it was more of a whirlpool. Although, 'Death's Whirlpool' doesn't have the same ring to it.

Clopin laughs suddenly, that manic, unsettling laugh. He stands up, and pink begins to invade my vision. "Ultima Move: Hour of Death."

Pink. Everywhere. Is this Clopin's idea of an ultima move? This is a terrible ultima move.

Thankfully, the pink begins to clear and the first thing I see is a clock. The clock only has a minute hand, and it's on a wall. The minute hand is on twelve.

I quickly realise the room is completely empty, and only had a door. No, two doors. One on either side of the room. What's this all about? The minute hand moves, and I get the feeling it's counting down. Fifty-nine minutes to go...

I pick one of the doors and walk straight through it. I'm suddenly standing in the middle of another room, a room I recognise as the Labyrinth Shield main hall. I'm the only one here, but it's completely normal for all but that clock. Fifty-six minutes to go. Time flies.

Suddenly, and ear splitting noise of wood breaking fills the hall. Frantically, I look around and see a table has folded in on itself. Another one does the same, and another. The noise of wood gets much louder, and I cover my ears, desperate to block it out. The stairs fold, the bar. The roof begins to fall down, and I know I have to get out. I desperately run to the guild hall door, and run out without hesitation.

Now I find myself by a white pillar, covered in thick cobwebs. I blink a few times, and see that the room has endless rows of pillars. They're mostly covered in thick cobwebs which connect the pillars at some points. Wherever this is, it's creepy.

I hear a sudden tick, and look up the pillar I'm by to see that clock again. Fifty minutes to go.

I'm unsure why, but I begin to run, desperate to escape this seemingly endless room. Out of the corner of my eye I'm sure I see something moving. Something large, something that is coming to kill me.

Finally, I see the end of the room, along with large double doors. It's a miracle I stop running before I run into them. Once recovering I pull on a handle, and find myself standing in a small room. My old bedroom.

It's just how I remember it. The small bed that's fitted to a child, the small window and the crappy paint job. Oh, and of course my father standing over me, belt in hand. I realise I'm smaller than him, a child again.

No! I won't go through this again.

My father swings his arm down, and I run towards the window. As I jump out, hearing the glass shatter loudly, I wonder if a window counts as a door.

Aparently it does, because I'm in another room. It's all stone, with an elevated platform in the centre. There's a door sized hole in the wall. I blink, and realise Daniel is on the platform, shakled down. He's crying, pathetically.

"I'm not crazy," he sobs.

I frown, getting the feeling I'm being watched. "It's okay," I whisper, turning from him and walking directly out.

The first thing I see in the next room is the clock, which tells me I only have thirty minutes left. I have to hurry.

"Damien!" Alois gasps behind me. I turn, suddenly realising I'm on a street. Wooden houses are all around, and it's snowing. Is this Wychelm?

"Alois?" I question, stepping towards her. She suddenly screams, and falls forward. I rush to catch her, but something tells me she's already dead. Sighing, I gently lay her body down and walk to the nearest house. I recognise it as my house, which is ridiculous. I don't have a house.

I touch the knob, and I'm in my sculpting room. Beautiful, elegant sculptures are all around me. Naturally, I begin smashing them.

I catch sight of the clock on the wall. Twenty minutes to go.

"Well, I must dash," I sigh, feeling in a daze. Feeling drawn to it, I grab a dagger from my belt and pull it out. Without hesitation I plunge it deep into my abdomen.

"That was fast," I hear. I blink furiously and sit up. Clopin stands above me looking surpirsed. "I don't think anybody has gotten out so fast before," he says, sounding impressed. I gasp, splaying my hand and blasting him with cold air. With a shriek he flies back, hitting the ground a few metres away. I take the oportunity to stand up, and notice that everybody but Clopin and I are unconscious.

"What did you do to us?" I demand.

Clopin laughs and stands. "Just a simple ultima move. They're trapped in their own minds. If they don't escape within an hour they die. It's simple."

A blast of hellfire flies past me and towards Clopin. The hellfire turns to pink mist and vanishes. "How long is left?" An angry voice demands. Who else but Alois?

Clopin rolls his eyes. "Ten minutes until the four of them die."

Alois runs suddenly past me, her hands on fire. "I am going to destroy you!" She shrieks. I vauguely note that she's terrifying.

"Damien, get ready to go ultima," a voice behind me says. I turn to see Rickon, who looks to be in slight pain. He's awake and standing though. I nod, and feel the mist begin to form around me.

I concentrate on Alois as all the pain builds within me. She and Clopin stand a few metres apart, throwing hellfire and pink clouds at each other.

"Is that all you've got?" Clopin asks.

Alois forms a whip of hellfire. "Oh, you are so dead!" She shrieks, beginning to run forward towards him. I notice a slight flash of fear on Clopin's face. "Bring it, Britanny!" Alois shouts as she's almost upon him. With the speed of a tiger she... suddenly falls over.

"Damien now!" Rickon shouts.

I nod, letting the mist form all around me. "Ultima move: ice storm!" Shards of ice begin forming in my mist, shards as sharp as razors.

"Ultima move: ice dragon!" Rickon shouts before me. The magic in the air shocks me as a shadow passes over me. I risk a glance behind me to see a phenominal dragon, at least five times my size. It's scales are white and silver, and it's wings span far. It's hovering, and it's tail coils gently around me.

I take this as a sign to release it. A blizzard flies from Rickon and I, complete with shards of ice and arrows and I think I see a trident. It all hits Clopin, and the wind produced is ridiculous.

I slumble backwards, and feel somebody clutching my hand; Rickon. He's human again, and looks as weak as I suddenly feel. Joy, the weakness that comes after an ultima move.

"Damien!" Somebody yells. The wind picks up, and the air around me is covered in mist. The only thing I can do is hold onto Rickon's hand and hope for the best.

Suddenly, I'm flying back. Rickon clutches my hand, and the snow clears. Looking down, a horrid sense of vertigo over comes me. We're falling. We're going to die.

"Damien!" Rickon yells above the sound of the wind. He grabs my other hand, and I realize he must be in pain. "I'm too weak to change!"

"I can't do anything," I tell him, feeling oddly calm as I fall to my death. "I think we're about to die." Rickon nods solemnly. "At least we gave the others a chance!" At least our death's will mean something.

Rickon smiles, and pulls himself closer to me. "At least we're together," he says. I don't know whether it's because of the heat of the moment, or because he's too exhausted to think straight, but he kisses me. As we fall down to our death, leaving everything behind, he kisses me.

Our lips separate, and I can't figure out whether this is real or not...

I look down and realise we're about to hit the ground...

I told you Daniel, I'd find a way for us to be together.


End file.
